Shining Force 1: Genesis
by JunXD
Summary: The Shining Force 1 game in my own rendering. The army of Runefaust is taking over the world of Rune and it's up to a small but growing force from Guardiana to stop them. The Fall sem's almost over! Almost time to get back to writing...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shining Force, its characters, or its plot. Everything here is just a play-through of the game with my own interpretations of how it would be told if it were in story-format. This was written for a friend who has never played the game and wanted to know about it.

The prologue is broken up into two parts -- the first on how the game loads up, and the second leading you to the menu screen. I felt it important enough to include since it is part of the game, of which this was meant to be as close to playing it as possible. This is the only section -- Prologue -- that will be in written out in a role-play-ish format.

So, ready? Here we go!

-----

**Prologue pt. I**

(before pressing "start")

-----

An orb of light flashes in the distance and a voice reads to you...

_In ages long forgotten...___

_... Light fought Darkness for control of the world.___

_Dark Dragon led the evil hordes of Darkness._

-----

The orb shines brightly, engulfing the surroundings in a blinding light. As it fades, a slab of stone, engraved with an image of the battle, comes within sight. Brave warriors battle against a 3-headed dragon threatening to rain terror and destruction from a slit of darkness in the world. At the center, a warrior cloaked in white raised his rod, seemingly summoning lightning to smite the dragon.

Inscribed along the bottom in a long-forgotten language, the orb of light once again begins to read.

_The Ancients fought back with the Powers of Light.___

_Dark Dragon was defeated and cast into another dimension._

-----

As if suddenly given a glimpse into that dark realm, a face from the shadows emerges where the slab once was; a cold, vile, menacing face stares at you, gasping as if it were restrained from reaching you.

_The Lord of Darkness vowed to return in 1,000 years._

-----

A light flashes again and you find yourself gazing at a far-off castle on a hill, the dawn just beginning to ascend.

_Time passed, and Dark Dragon was forgotten by all.___

_Ten centuries of peace ruled the land of Rune._

-----

A luminous flare sears the sky and in the distance you see the source -- knights, monsters, and robots, clad in a smeary red stalk the area.

_Until the Kingdom of Runefaust brought war and fear to Rune.___

_Hordes of evil creatures ravaged every land.___

_Here and there, strongholds of Good still held out...___

_...awaiting a Hero who could wield the Powers of Light!_

-----

**Prologue pt. II**

(after pressing "start")

-----

A little girl with long red hair and sharp, elfish ears sticking out of them is kneeling on the floor over a large, old book. Dressed in a purple skirt and a poofy white blouse, she reads aloud:

"Wow! Dark Dragon, Ancients... Let's see now, what else does this old book say?

Hmmm. One thousand years have passed since they vanquished Dark Dragon. And this book says Dark Dragon threatened to return right about now.

I bet anything that Dark Dragon is behind the evil hordes of Runefaust! I need to tell someone about this! But who would listen to a kid like me? I think Dark Dragon's coming back!

Will you help us? C'mon, it'll be an adventure!"

-----

Accepting her request and introducing yourself, the little girl welcomes you.

-----

"Nice to meet you, Max! I'm Simone. Come back often and tell me everything! You need to get going! Evil spreads farther across Rune with every passing day."

-----

**Author's note**: This part is a little misleading. Simone starts out reading the beginning part of the story to you and then tells you to help stop Dark Dragon from coming. In the next chapter where the game actually starts, however, you (Max) will not know this girl at all in the story.

What she's actually doing is reading to you the complete story; how this all happened and how it was all resolved. Confusing? Yes, but hopefully the ending will make it clearer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shining Force, its characters, or its plot. Everything here is just a play-through of the game with my own interpretations of how it would be told if it were in story-format. This was written for a friend who has never played the game and wanted to know about it.

From this point on, everything's written in the 3rd-person narrative, primarily following the main hero, Max, who doesn't talk AT ALL (except once).

And the original title of the game is "Shining Force: The Legacy of Great Intention."

So, ready for the first chapter? Alright, then, here we go!

-----

**Chapter 1: Runefaust Invasion**

-----

CLING! CLANG! TWING! Max parried his master's attack and countered briskly, his plain blue cape floating behind him. Steadying his breath, Max readied himself for another assault. He put his all into training everyday with his master, Lord Varios.

THWACK! Max blacked out for a moment.

"Max? Max? C'mon, kid, wake up! I didn't hit you that hard," Varios said as he shook his unconscious pupil.

Max woke up with a slight ringing in his head.

"Keep your guard up, kid. Those beasts of Runefaust will tear you to pieces!" scolded Varios. "Ok, that's enough for today. You'd better take it easy for a while."

With practice finished for the day, Max left the corner of the church meant for relaxation and headed to the back door that led to his room. Before he could even fall head-first into his bed, Lowe ran by, gasping and sweating profusely.

"Well, Max, had enough swordplay for today? I don't know how you keep at it hour after hour. I'm dead after 15 minutes!" Despite Lowe's comments, he really had the makings of a true warrior priest, healing and combating on the field. If he didn't give up so quickly, he could actually turn that baby fat into some muscle.

Max suddenly remembered he hadn't thanked Lord Varios for his training today. He went back to give his proper thanks to his centaur master who gave him private lessons as if he were Varios's own son.

"You have the makings of a great fighter, Max. You'll be tested soon enough," remarked Varios. He was indeed quite proud and was looking forward to Max joining the soldiers' ranks soon.

"Lord Varios, the King has sent for you. You must come at once!" interrupted a guard.

"Of course. Lead the way, guardsman. I fear the worst, Max! Prepare yourself for true battle immediately!" Varios had had a foreboding feeling for quite some time and now he could feel those cold chills to the tips of his hooves.

Lowe peeked his head out just as the two left the church. "Did you see Varios's face? He went pale! Something really big is happening. Let's split up and see if we can't find out what's going on. I'll see you later."

-----

Max left the church, feeling as if the world could end at any given moment. He looked around and saw everyone going about their business, completely unaware of the imminent danger coming their way. Children were playing in the street, men drinking in the pub, and women tending to their homes and gardens; didn't they feel it? An evil aura was rising just over the horizon, like the dawn of a new day -- a bloody day -- and yet everything looked so placid; how could peace that's lasted forever suddenly end today?

Impossible.

Nonetheless, Max headed towards the castle, anxious to calm his nerves that nothing would ruin the life he's grown accustomed to over the years.

-----

Known for being Varios's pupil, but more popularly for his unchallenged swordsmanship, Max was greeted into the castle. No need for snooping around like Lowe.

Max walked behind the knights lazing within the castle grounds, waving to them humbly as they noticed him. It seemed like their leader wasn't here today.

"...that is the story, Varios," Max overheard as he neared the inner castle walls.

"Mmmm... Then, your majesty, we have no choice but to send Max, a young fighter." As if on cue, Max walked into the room. "Oh, Max. Good. I was going to look for you. First, listen to the King."

"For centuries, our people have watched the Gate of the Ancients as its guardians. Beyond that gate lies we know not what, not even if it is of the Light or the Darkness. But the Ancients knew, and they sealed it beyond the gate and set us as guards. And now we find that we may have failed in our mission, our reason for existence." The King of Guardiana paused and looked out the window as though he were expecting something. "Signs have been seen that forces of Runefaust are at the Gate of the Ancients! Whatever evil they are planning, we must stop it at all costs and at once!" The king looked pale and ill, his voice shaking with fear.

"But we must not panic the people. A small group of young but skilled warriors..." Varios began.

"Yes! He could do it. He could leave town unnoticed and have a chance to succeed, perhaps," continued Nova, the king's friend and tactician.

"Yes, Nova, I agree. Max!" The king breathed heavily as he spoke. "Will you take the task?"

Max nodded slowly, unable to believe what he was hearing. They wanted him to fight like a real knight of their army! It was his dream come true to finally have a chance to show his thankfulness to everyone for their kindness, especially Varios's.

"Very well!" replied the king, color returning to his face. "Now, return to town and gather your troops. Come back when you're ready."

"WHY YOU!? Why couldn't I lead the Shining Force?" a voice bellowed from the hallways. "ARRRGH!"

Distraught, Max and Varios bid the king their goodbyes and left the castle to find the voice's owner. Outside, they noticed the earlier lazy knights had lined up in combat formation, their armor and weapons shimmering in the bright sunlight that promised hope to a peaceful day.

"Max!" one knight called out. "The head-knight suddenly stormed out here and beat all of us up, calling us lazy-good-for-nothings and began drilling everyone. I managed to hide in the bushes, hoping to get away. Do you know what happened?"

"Don't worry, Max. I'll make sure he calms down. Go ahead and gather your friends while I prepare the troops should you need back-up. Even if the people panic at the sight of the troops leaving town, I'll never leave you on your own." Varios knew Max wasn't completely ready for this battle, having knocked him out just earlier today.

Max let out a sigh of relief, nodded to his master and the knight and ran off to find his team. Speaking of which, Max also wondered if Lowe had overheard their conversation with the king.

-----

Max headed back to town, thinking to find Lowe first in the church before looking for everyone else. Surprisingly, they found him instead.

"Wait, Max! Nova caught us spying on you from Tao's room and told us you went this way." Luke explained. With his short stature, he always spoke in a loud voice, as if making up for his size. Along with his booming voice was a powerful will, expressed in the way he swung his axe.

"You know we'll follow you wherever you lead, Max!" chimed Ken. As the only other centaur not yet in the ranks of the other knights, Ken was eager to show his worth in the upcoming battle. Although shorter than the other centaur knights, Ken was the tallest of their group, being the only centaur.

"I'm still only an apprentice mage, but I'll do my best," pitched in Tao, the only female of the group. Despite her seemingly shy and cute personality, with her blazing pink hair and purple robes, she was an intimidating sight when she once cast "blaze" after Hans insulted her choice of robes. She was quite hot-headed, matching the spell she chose to perfect.

In the back, Hans stood above Luke and Tao and was nearly as tall as Ken. "Don't forget about me. I'm coming, but don't put me in the front lines. I'm an archer, after all, but don't put me next to this crazy blaze mage either!"

"Hey! I've been practicing, alright!?"

"You've got the aim of a BAT!"

"I'll show you a bat! A FIERY BA--"

Tao stopped casting after hearing everyone laugh. She blushed and Luke turned to Max. "Meet us at headquarters back in the castle!"

Max laughed and waved them goodbye. With such good friends, he felt glad to be alive. No sooner had they turned their backs that Max remembered their mission -- to defend their home of Guardiana. Max began walking towards the castle when he spotted a figure rushing from that direction.

"Hey, Max! Don't forget about me! I heard everything!" gasped a tired Lowe.

Nova walked shortly behind Lowe, wearing a simple white robe and turban. Max had seen him before, but never up-close. Nova had the face of an old dog, purple fur covering his face and body and his ears tucked neatly under his hat.

"Now that you have you comrades, return to the king and hear his final commands. I'll follow your progress and offer advice as you face the vile hordes of Runefaust."

"Well, that's settled," remarked Lowe. "See you at headquarters!"

-----

Knowing full well that once he returned to the king, he will undoubtedly be sent on his way, Max decided to take one last stroll around the town he'd come to call "home."

Stopping first at the pub for a laugh or two, Max found a short, old man still clad in his warrior uniform of old. The reminiscent old man, having caught Max's attention, immediately greeted him with a drink and a story of his old adventures around the world. Max was regaled by the tale, almost wondering if his own little mission would lead to such fascinating experiences and challenges.

Thanking the old man for his time, Max then made his way south to the gate that would soon leave the town from. Guardiana may have been entrusted with guarding the Door to the Ancients, but the borders were meek, being guarded only by a few watchmen and fenced around by trees and a simple wooden gate. While a standing army does exist, years of peace have made the country less inclined to being a military power and focused instead on the prosperity of life and the advancement of magic. War was no longer even a possible prospect at this day and age and so Runefaust's conquest came as unexpected and Guardiana unprepared.

Unbelievable.

As Max began his way back to the castle, he noticed a little girl crying outside her house.

"I… I had an awful dream. The whole town burned down." She sniffed to stifle a few tears from leaking out, but to no avail. "Our house, too."

"We're all upset about our daughter's nightmare. Do you think it means anything?" asked her father, having noticed Max's concern.

Max could only shake his head out of optimism.

-----

"You have your troops, but you need supplies. Take this to purchase what you need." The king handed Max a bag of 100 gold coins. "A cart will take you to the Gate of the Ancients. Go now and carry out your task!" he commanded, encouraging Max to success.

Max left the castle, a quiet ceremony of hopeful wishes by the soldiers followed him as he and his team, dubbed "the Shining Force," boarded the cart to their battle.

The cart left without so much as an audible "farewell."

-----

"Max! Goblins! Runefaust must be up to something!" Lowe exclaimed.

"We can take them, Max!" reassured Tao.

A large door stood inside what appeared to be a decaying, half-done building -- the walls rose above head, but there was no ceiling. Wandering just around the door were goblins and dwarves, searching for something in the empty, old ruins.

"Move it, vermin! Find the key to this blasted door!" ordered a silver rune knight. "C'mon, we're almost in! Where is that blasted key?" The rune knight looked out towards the monster-awed Shining Force. "What? Blast it! Those fools from Guardiana are here!"

As if the Force wasn't shaken enough by their first encounter with monsters, an earthquake suddenly erupted, almost crumbling the ruins in two.

"Attack, goblins and dwarves! Strike a blow for the honor of Runefaust!"

"BLAZE!" Tao yelled out. A pool of fire stirred the floor where the goblins had begun charging. "Come on, everyone! Snap out of it!"

Reawakened by Tao's calls, everyone raised their arms to fight.

Max looked back at Hans, and, without a word, Hans nodded and pelted the incoming goblins, still burning from the heated floor, with a flurry of arrows, knocking each of them precisely between the eyes. With the enemy's front line fallen, Ken, Luke, and Max fling their assault towards the second wave of goblins assisted by two large dwarves.

Luke and Max dove into opposite sides of the enemy line, clashing steel against steel. Quickly parrying an axe swipe, Max leapt out of the way for a dashing stab by Ken. Meanwhile, Luke had taken down one goblin on his own, but had been hit by another behind him and fell.

"LUKE!" Tao cried.

Luke looked up to see a goblin raising his studded club above its head. He felt his body turn cold and closed his eyes to avoid staring into the goblin's unsightly face.

"Ugh…"

"Yeah, that's what I'd say too, Luke, if I had to stare into this creepy thing's face from down there," Lowe joked.

"This isn't the time to be making jokes, Lowe," replied Luke.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me for smacking that thing behind the head?" questioned Lowe.

Luke flung his axe towards Lowe, stunning a goblin right behind him before it was scorched by Tao.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Yeah, whatever. Tao had me covered. Now be quiet while I heal you."

"No need for that, I'm good to go! Now move!"

Luke ran off to join the others in the fray as they edged closer to the Rune Knight. Ken and Max had just slain the remaining goblins and found themselves the target of two brutally large dwarves. Hans had flung an arrow at one of the dwarves' knees but it was deflected. At the dropped opportunity, Max and Ken launched themselves at the dwarf, only to be tossed back by the other one.

"I've got these two," exclaimed Tao as she shot fireballs at them.

Distracted by blocking the fireballs with their weapons, Luke swiped between them and they fell with a huge thud. All that was left was the rune knight.

Excited with only one enemy left, Ken darted forward, only to be batted back by the rune knight's lance. Hans let fly more arrows, each finding their target on the knight, effectively crippling it. Max and Luke slashed at the knight to finish the battle.

"Fools… you have won here, but Lord Kane of Runefaust is even now attacking Guardiana!" laughed the rune knight with its last breaths.

-----

Bruised and tired, the Force was about ready to exclaim victory when Nova spoke up.

"If that creature spoke truly, we must return to help defend Guardiana! Let us survey the area before we tend to your wounds and decide our next course of action."

"Excuse me," a deep voice called from outside the ruins. A bald, well-built man stood near a heap of more goblins the Force had not noticed crept behind them.

"I am Gong. I have fought the evil of Runefaust for many years. I will aid you."

"Where did you come from?" asked an impressed Luke, noticing that the man did not carry a weapon and yet had so effortlessly taken down the group of goblins on the grass.

"I was outside the cottage nearby, training my body and spirit, when I felt the earthquake and discovered monsters had made their way here. Allow me to heal your wounds as well -- you appear injured."

"What, this thing? It's nothing a tough warrior like me can't take."

"Only fools believe in their own invincibility."

"Oh…"

"Haha, Luke. He told you off. Let me heal that for you." Lowe waved his staff over Luke's bruise and it healed instantly.

Meanwhile, Max was deep in thought once again. They had managed to hold their own against a search party, but would they return home nearly as unscathed?

"I know what you're thinking -- they're fine."

Max looked over and found Gong returned from tending to the rest of the force.

"Your town will be fine. You can sense it, too, can't you? This evil aura emanating across the land? You and your team had only minor injuries from this battle, but you still lack experience and teamwork."

"You will improve, though, lest you want to fail your people and become a wandering monk like me. Let us work together to make sure that doesn't happen."

-----

Seeking to gather his thoughts and concerns, Max quietly walked away from the resting Force, traveling towards the cottage Gong had mentioned. The cottage was quite quaint, made of logs and a simple red roof. Around it, the trees hid the ruins and all that had just recently taken place within it. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

Max looked out to the east of the little home, walking up to a cliff and thinking that beyond the expanding ocean before him lay the country of Runefaust, the source of all their fear and terror. The splash of a huge wave crashing into the cliff below distracted his attention and he suddenly noticed a large, brown, furry thing with an unusual helmet on its head. Unsure what it was, Max approached it cautiously as to not attract its attention. Nearing its back, it suddenly turned around and greeted him.

"Greetings, Max. I have been waiting for you."

Surprised and staring blankly at what appeared to be a giant hamster, Max waited for it to say something else. The hamster only blinked and faced back towards to the sea, silent.

Unsure what to say, and for fear that the creature may be violently neurotic, Max returned to the Force to prepare for battle.

-----

The earlier earthquake had sundered the road back to Guardiana, and so the only path left was around the mountains, littered with trees along the way. In the distance, trills of war cries echoed.

"No one enters Guardiana while we live! For Darksol!"

"Death to Guardiana!"

"Death to Guardiana!"

"It looks like we've little choice but to travel around the mountains," surmised an observant Nova. "Hans and Luke, you two lead on ahead since you can travel better in forestry terrain. Everyone else, follow their lead and drive through our obstacles back to home!"

Luke and Hans were highly accustomed to fighting in the woods, and so even though they were the ones chasing enemies unlike in practice, they raced through the area, effortlessly knocking out most enemies. Once they rounded the corner of the forest, Max and the others marched through the rest of the enemies leading back to the road. With Gong in their ensemble, the overwhelming number of goblins efficiently dropped to a more than manageable count.

In no time they arrived at the bridge leading back to town. Barred by two dwarves and another rune knight, Hans and Tao only laughed as they assaulted the foes with a barrage of fireballs and arrows. Having learned their lesson from last time, Luke, Ken, and Max worked together to take down the remaining rune knight who had dared them to enter Guardiana.

"Well done, Shining Force! Now, enter Guardiana and find out what's happened there!" urged Nova.

Had Guardiana fared just as well as they? Max entered his home town with a hopeful mind, but a sinking heart.

-----

"You made it back! You're a little late. We were almost overrun by Runefaust! We held them off, but we've suffered greatly, as you'll see as you wander around."

The watchman had blood tracing down his cheek, leading further to blood stains smeared on his armor. It still looked wet and slowly created larger circles of dark red.

"Most of our knights were lost in the battle… many homes were damaged. But we held!"

At this, the knight smiled faintly. "We'll keep watch here. Runefaust is bound to attack again, sooner or later."

Max nodded and explored the rest of his devastated town. Buildings had collapsed, slashes marked every wall, and fire razed the roof of one house… fire?

Max ran towards the house. It was the little girl's who had dreamt of this very same nightmare.

Concerned, Max ran inside to see the father attempting to put out the fire. "I sent my family away, but I stayed and fought. We almost lost. I still don't know why they pulled back!"

After putting out the fire, Max continued on towards the castle, stopping first at the pub that had remained untouched.

"Those monsters would've wrecked my shop," the bar owner exclaimed when he saw Max, "but the old guy drove them off!"

Gort merely replied, "You know, that little fracas made me want to fight again. Max, I'm joining up! I'll be at headquarters."

Reaching the castle's entrance, the minister shouted, "Hurry, Max! Kane of Runefaust has injured the King and Lord Varios!"

At the throne room, a dark figure with a long purple cape and menacingly horned mask stood facing Varios with the King right behind him.

"Go away, Kane! I don't understand what you are talking about!"

"Anyway, the treasure of Guardiana is in my hand now," Kane boasted, hiding his treasure behind the veil of his cape.

"I won't let you take that! Just leave!"

"Sword of Darkness! Show me your power!!!"

Darkness blurred the room and shook the area violently. Suddenly the air froze, clutching the hearts of everyone within the room. The chilling feeling was broken at Varios' pained voice.

"Arrghhh!" Varios screamed in agony as he collapsed onto the floor.

"No! Father!" a female centaur shrieked. "I… I can't believe it! I'll, I'll…"

She attacked Kane, but was swiftly countered, collapsing to the floor in a weeping heap.

"Now, Guardiana is unworthy of my attention. Farewell, fools!" Kane cackled as he mystically disappeared.

"Max!" the centaur called out. "Look to the King!"

The king had turned a deathly white. He sagged on his throne, grasping his fatal wound that bled through his fingers.

"Max… Mae… I don't think I'll live much longer, though Varios protected me. Listen, the Gate of the Ancients is the only access to the Tower. And the Gate can be opened only by the key. You must find it before it falls into the hands of evil!"

The king strained as he fought to continue. "Find out why Runefaust is interested in the gate… Please… Mae… Daughter of the great Varios, help Max… Avenge your father! And be strong…"

"Your majesty…"

The king fumbled his fingers to his forehead, as if trying to remember something.

"Please tell my daughter, Anri, in Manarina… to stay strong… for her people…"

The king's hands froze in place, one over his head and the other over his heart. It looked almost as if he were trying to say one last prayer.

Enraged at the event, Mae exclaimed, "Now is not the time for tears and grief. Alterone should be our next goal." Looking up, she roared, "Max! I don't want to see any more of these tragedies. I'll await you at headquarters. Be quick!"

-----

Not wasting any time, Max counseled with Nova and planned their next move to Alterone. Enemies had once again swarmed the Shining Force's path, and now they had assembled more rune knights and filed in large, blood-sucking bats.

"Hey, Tao. Between you and these blind bats, I wonder who has the better aim?"

"Jerk." Tao punched Hans in the arm.

-----

With time limited on tracking down Kane of Runefaust and fury still fresh in their minds, the Force made haste to Alterone, slaughtering all that opposed in a mad frenzy. The monsters didn't stand a chance.

"Haha, Hans. That one bat stole your hat, didn't it? So much for an archer's perfect aim!"

"…"

"What, nothing to say? You even freaked out after you found out, Hansy-pansy."

"…"

"What?"

"That bat stole my hat because I was covering you. I freaked out because I really liked that hat… It's my favorite."

"Oh..."

"And then you peppered that bat with your blaze spell, toasting my hat!"

"What was so special about that hat…?"

"… You made it for me when we were little."

"Hey, you guys! Stop looking so solemn! Haven't you heard?" Ken popped in.

"We're in Alterone!"

-----

Max and the Force had arrived in Alterone. Surprisingly, the town bore no marks of an invasion whatsoever.

"Welcome to Alterone, stranger," a man greeted as Max walked by.

Was Kane really here? It seemed impossible that, with all the monsters they had just fought, the town could be so calm. Max couldn't help but feel there was something strange about the atmosphere.

Sensing that the Force had begun to lose their steam since entering the seemingly peaceful town, Max sent them to rest at an old building once used as headquarters by other traveling warriors from times past. They had been set-up at every town, much to the convenience of many weary travelers.

Max explored on his own, glancing carefully at everything for a hint as to Kane's whereabouts. A pale, blue-faced lady in dark blue robes and purple hair motioned him over.

"Greetings, Max. With my powers I can see the future. Care to know your fate?"

As if reading his mind, she continued without an answer.

"Death lies to the north. Go back to Guardiana, for your doom awaits you if you continue."

Max shrugged off the strange lady's premonition and continued his search for clues. The castle up ahead was giving him some awful vibes. He stared at it intently, wondering if the king would know something about Runefaust's invasion when he bumped into a cart and sent it rolling away.

"What a rude thing to do!" cried a young woman to the left.

Max ran over to apologize to her, but the woman wouldn't hear of it.

"Mud all over my new dress! Arrgh, I can't stand it!" She went ballistic and was quite possibly foaming at the mouth. "I'll get you!" she roared as she pushed Max into the town's river.

The current quickly engulfed Max, tossing him left and right as he passed through the ditches around town. He managed to crawl out by anchoring his sword's sheath onto the banks and hoisted himself up, water raining down his cape and garments.

"Hey! I know you!" a voice called out from afar. "You must be Max, right? I knew it!" Max had no idea who this was.

"I lived in Guardiana until a few months ago," the man explained. "I just heard a rumor. A friend of mine told me that Guardiana was totally wiped out." He paused, hoping to see Max deny the news. When Max didn't, he asked bluntly, "Is that true?"

Max looked away and nodded slowly. Neither said a word for a moment.

"I hoped it wasn't true," the man finally spoke up. "The friend who told me about it went to inform the castle."

The castle! The King of Alterone must now know of Guardiana's plight and would be able to help its neighbor-in-need. Max hurried over to the castle, not even waiting to dry.

-----

Lowe, not one to be left out on the news, had been following Max for a little bit until he spied a man fishing beside the river. He had brought Tao along with him since it seemed something was bothering her.

"Hi," Lowe called out to the fisherman.

"Hi there. I love to fish," the man quickly introduced. "Hey, a bite. I feel a bite! Don't just stand there, help me pull!"

Lowe and Tao ran over and helped the man with his fishing rod.

"Wow! It must be a whale. Pull again!"

They tugged again, wondering how it would be possible to pull out a whale.

"One more time!" the man shouted, each of them already beginning to sweat from the strain.

"I caught it!"

They reeled in a dirty, leather bag covered in moss.

"Drat! More gold coins? Shucks, I thought I had a fish. Just toss'em back."

Lowe motioned to throw the bag away but slyly flung it into his other sleeve and threw a rock out instead.

"Lowe!" Tao whispered.

"Hush! He said to throw it away! And I did! Into my sleeve. Same difference."

"Here, fishee, fishee, fishee!" the man called out.

-----

Meanwhile, Luke and Ken had decided to take a walk. The two had quickly gotten bored of sitting around, listening to Gong and Gort reminisce of adventures from times long gone. Hans, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy listening to the old men's stories, particularly Gort's tall tales. Luke had already heard them all before from his parents, his grandparents, and even his younger cousins who heard it from their parents and grandparents. Amongst the dwarfs, Gort was well-known for his adventures and notorious for his exaggerations. Mae only listened to keep from thinking about her father and home.

"Hey, Luke."

"Yeah, Ken?"

"Why are you so short?"

"I'm NOT short!"

"Then why is everyone taller than you?"

"Because they're not dwarfs like me. Dwarfs don't grow very tall, but we're very strong, you know."

"Oh yeah? But I always thought that being big meant being strong! You know, like how my parents used to say 'Ken, you want to grow up to be big and strong, don't you? Then you have to eat your vegetables!' I guess you never ate yours then, hmm?"

"I AM big and strong! See these muscles? They're bigger than yours, aren't they? And besides, I'm pretty tall for a dwarf!"

"But you're still shorter than my grandpa. People get shorter when they get older, don't they? And you're the same height as Gort, too! And he's supposed to be really old! Does that mean he was bigger than that and shrunk to your height?"

Luke let out a sigh. It looked like he wasn't going to convince Ken anytime soon that he wasn't short.

"Hey, look over there," Luke changed the subject. "It looks like a kid standing where the priest is supposed to be. Let's check it out."

"Hi there!" Ken said as they entered the church.

"I-I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG!" the kid immediately stuttered at the unexpected visitors.

"Relax, we just wanted to know where the priest was" replied Luke calmly.

"You're real short, aren't you?" the kid noted without thinking.

"See! Even he thinks so, too!" chimed in Ken.

"…right." Luke bit his tongue. "So about that priest?"

"The king called the friar to the castle. I always wanted to stand up here."

"Oh yeah? Let me try! I've always wanted to try that, too," Luke said.

Luke went around the priest's podium, only to find that he could barely see over the top and had to hoist himself on the ledge. Embarrassed, Luke put on a straight face anyways and, closing his eyes slightly and placing his hand over his heart, mocked the priest. "Welcome!" Luke said with the exact same straight face. "I've been expecting you. How may I help you today?"

Tao and Lowe walked in to see Luke and the others watching him. Startled that it may have been the friar returning, Luke fell over and everyone burst into laughs. Luke couldn't help laughing himself.

-----

Max had arrived at the castle. The guards seemed to be lazing about, not caring about the uninvited visitor. How Guardiana's head knight would have whipped these soldiers into shape were he here! Max shrugged off the thought that both made him smile and pained him at the same time. Kane must be found and stopped at once!

It wasn't difficult to find the king as his throne stood within a few feet of the entrance way. He sat there looking expectantly at Max as if he had anticipated his arrival. Perhaps the friend of the man from earlier had also told the king that he was coming? As he was welcomed to an audience with the king, Max noticed a figure disappear from the corner of his eye.

"What? Runefaust attacked Guardiana?" the king exclaimed. "Hard to believe. Follow me, Max. I have a… tactician we should consult on this matter."

He got up and walked down a hallway, motioning Max to come with. His robe and crown glittered as the sun hit them, displaying an awesome array of colors dancing along the walls of the castle. The gems studded in his clothes shined on and off as they passed by each window. Despite the bright colors splashing around him, Max felt some dark ill-feeling growing inside him with each step.

Finally, they stopped in a small room littered with food supplies and barrels. Max was sick to his stomach at this point. In the back, two rune knights and one shadowy figure stood glaring at them. He knew instantly who it was.

"Surprised, Max? Alterone has already surrendered!" Kane stared at Max's furious expression and only grinned from beneath his mask.

"Put him in a prison cell!" he ordered the two knights. "I'll decide how to best dispose of him in a day or two."

"Kane, you promised that Alterone would not be involved in any of this!" the king stammered.

Fury swept behind Kane's mask, but his anger could be felt emanating through the walls. "Quiet, fool! Or I'll throw you in the cell with him! A treacherous king like you -- worthless." Without shifting his gaze from the king, Kane motioned the guards to leave. "Take him away."

"I'm sorry about this, but I must protect Alterone," the king said to a seething Max as he was forced out.

The rune knights dragged Max down another hallway towards the jail. This time the walls looked dark with the shadows of his captors seemingly taunting him. They tossed him inside a tiny jail cell, slamming the heartless bars in his face and laughed while they trotted away. They couldn't wait to see what Kane had in store for him later.

Max laid on the freezing ground for a moment. It was the middle of the day when he had entered, but the floor's coldness bit into even his bones. Maybe it was hopelessness and frustration that made him feel this way.

"Please don't lose hope," a voice whispered.

Max looked up to find the missing priest of Alterone. He had a bruised face, but his voice and kind eyes quickly overshadowed any pain he might have been feeling.

"I came to tell the king to fight," he began to explain, "but Kane had already convinced him to surrender."

"Have faith, young one, for I know that evil will never triumph over good. Just be patient."

At that very moment, the jail door clicked and creaked open. Max readied his sword for an opportunity to escape.

"Wait! It's me!" a small feminine voice shrieked at the sound of a blade unsheathing. "My name is Khris. I wanted to warn you about the king but the guards were watching me."

Despite her small appearance, she held a determined look.

"The time has come to strike back at Runefaust! Please help me save Alterone! I heard who you were from the messenger. I'll fight alongside you. I can heal, too!"

Although unsure if one of her size should really fight against the kinds of monsters the Force had already encountered, Max felt reassured by her assertive approach and nodded his head, accepting her offer.

Khris walked in and closed the door behind her.

"We can't go this way," she explained. "They'll spot us for sure. There's a secret passage." She pointed to the floor not too far from where Max had lain moments before. She stomped her foot and the floor panel slid over, revealing an underground passage that led straight to where the Force was staying.

"Get your teammates. I'll stand guard at the exit and make sure nobody finds us until you're ready." Turning to the priest, she waved and said, "Father, please be patient a little longer. I'll get you out of here soon, too."

-----

"LUKE!" Tao cried. She had spotted bands of monsters marching out of the castle. Dwarfs, giant bats, rune knights, and two other unfamiliar envoys were wrecking havoc around the town. From their clothes, they appeared to be two snipers and a mage.

"They must be looking for us," Luke concluded. "We better head back to headquarters and see if Max is already there."

Everyone nodded and quickly made way for HQ, treading as inconspicuously as possible.

-----

"Max! Where have you been?" Nova had begun to worry after seeing Kane of Runefaust call out to the Shining force, claiming to have their leader in custody.

"Nevermind. Kane of Runefaust is here! Where's everyone else?"

"We're here!" answered Ken. "Boy, I can't believe I just saw Kane of Runefaust! He's the one who defeated Lord Varios, isn't he?"

Max seethed at the memory of his slain master before his eyes.

"I know we came here to stop him, but if he beat Lord Varios, how are we supposed to?" questioned Ken.

"By working as a team, of course! Varios was the only one defending the King against Kane at the time, but if the other knights weren't fighting off the other monsters and we… we…" Luke trailed off.

"What matters is that you're here now and you've got to help me save my town," finished Khris.

"And who are you?" asked Tao.

"One doesn't question too deeply into the person who offers to help when a fire is burning," answered Gong from behind. Mae, Hans and Gort were behind him with everyone's weapons in their arms.

"Less talk, more action," Gort said as he waved his axe in the air, possibly the fewest words he's said ever.

-----

"Lowly worms, I shall crush you beneath my heel. Hiding is futile when I can summon death to hunt you down." Kane waved his Sword of Darkness into the air, but decided he'd savor what tiny resistance he had come up against and lowered his blade. He sent out the monsters to test them instead.

"Attack, soldiers of Runefaust!"

The Shining Force had gathered at the bottom of town, and, while it wasn't a far distance to the castle where Kane stood, every corner had monsters waiting for them. And if they could overcome the obstacles, there was still the matter of Kane to deal with. Max clutched his heart as if he could feel death scratching at his soul.

"Don't let their numbers fear you," Nova said. Nova and Max had already discussed their tactics before leaving. "Remember that as a group, you stand a chance at taking down Kane, so stay together!"

Kane watched as the Force split into two teams, one taking the direct path to him and the other curving to the side. Kane grinned at the chance to fight against some moderately worthwhile foes. His Sword of Darkness seemed to have a hunger for blood that shared his appetite, if not feeding it more each time he held it. There was one in particular, Max, whose blood he truly thirsted to sample. Something about him made Kane ache inside and the only solution to stop it was to cut him down.

Making their way across the bridge to the center of town, Gort, Luke, Gong, Khris and Max prepared to face the first wave of enemies to come their way -- giant bats and rune knights. They moved in a wall-like fashion, fencing Khris safely behind for healing support. Between the four fighters, Gong and Gort had effortlessly knocked out two bats each, swatting them as if they flew towards them. Max and Luke seemed to be swiping air as the bats dodged each attack and nipped their arms every once in a while. Khris dashed in to heal them and, upon sensing that a bat was swooping in behind her, swung her body around and flailed her staff, smacking the bat in the face and sent it careening into a wall.

The others -- Mae, Ken, Tao, Hans, and Lowe -- went with a lightning and thunder approach, pelting enemies with a rain of arrows and fireballs and then rushing in with spears for the final blow. Lowe had recently found in the last battle that he could heal from a farther distance now and was using that to stay out of the line of fire. Hans and Tao hadn't spoken to each other since the last fight but seemed to read each other's minds as they combined their attacks at their enemies.

"Tao--" Hans started.

"Hans! Cover me!" called out a demanding Mae.

"Got it." he answered as he rushed forward to get a better position to guard Mae.

Tao sighed and looked over at Hans. "There's no time to be depressed, Tao! Kane of Runefaust is here!" she snipped at herself.

-----

Kane was impressed with the way the Force was handling his mediocre troops. He decided it was time to reward them for their efforts by stepping into the fray himself. They did come for him, after all, and he was quite flattered that someone would seek him out for a battle.

Admirable. Foolish, but admirable.

Kane stepped forward to Max's direction when another knight called out to him from behind.

"Lord Kane." The knight bowed to show his respects to the owner of the Sword of Darkness -- the blade that could summon death itself. "Lord Darksol commands you to return to Runefaust immediately."

Kane sighed. He was looking forward to clashing swords with Max, not that it would have lasted long anyways. Maybe it was better this way. Something in him was anxious to see how much of a fight he could put up given enough time to hone his natural skills.

"Tell him I'm on my way," he replied, keeping his gaze on Max.

"Yes, sir."

"Max!" Kane called out. "A shame I can't stay to hand you your doom! Consider yourself fortunate that the inevitable has been delayed."

Infuriated that he had come so close only to have revenge taken away from just beyond his grasp, Max swung his sword desperately to reach Kane before he left. The rune knights would not let him through, however, without a fight and so Max had to focus on the two guarding his way, hopelessly watching Kane disappear in a flash.

"MOVE IT!" Luke yelled as he slammed his axe into the last rune knight's shield. He had pierced through its shield and pivoted to twirl his axe around, continuing the momentum of his strike.

The last rune knight fell, but the battle was lost. Kane had escaped and the Shining Force was clueless as to what to do next.

-----

"Max, I wasn't myself," the King of Alterone tried to explain to an angry force and an even angrier mob of villagers. "Kane had some power over me!" he sobbed, trying to gain sympathy despite his gems glittering from the sunshine.

"Can you forgive me?"

Max shook his head and opened to speak but was interrupted.

"Shouldn't you be asking that to your people?" fumed Khris. "You just about sold out your country without even putting up a fight! So what if we didn't stand a chance! Do you think Kane of Runefaust, caller of the reaper, would have let us be if we surrendered?"

"I'd have rather fought for what was right than submit passively and wait for death to come!" she exclaimed.

The villagers roared in agreement with Khris.

"Come now," the priest quieted the crowd. "I believe the king understands what you mean, but we must decide on what needs to be done now."

"Yes!" the king leapt up. "I want to help you. I know where Kane's headed! Search the dragon head near the waterfall-fountain to reveal a secret passage to the next town. They have ships you can use to follow Kane to Runefaust!"

"Max, you know I'm coming with you, right?" asked Khris.

Max nodded, glad to have a helpful, righteous-minded new member join the force. He couldn't have told the king off better himself.

The Shining Force followed the King of Alterone's instructions to the next town of Rindo where they continue their adventure to stop Kane, figure out the Legacy of the Ancients, and stop Runefaust's plots to unlock the secrets behind the Door sealed long ago.

-----

_The Legacy of the Ancients, the Door, the Key… What can it all mean? No matter the cost, the mystery must be solved, and Runefaust's plan foiled._

-----

**Author's note**: Couple things to mention.

Firstly, in the game, with each town you travel to, there is automatically a place where your team stays -- "Headquarters." It's never explained if the Force puts it up themselves, if it belongs to the town, or if it is reserved JUST for you. Also, the team is always there no matter what's going on; they never go out to do anything unless it's to fight. Thought I'd change that.

Secondly, the weird hamster is indeed the infamously useless, but adorably cute "Jogurt" (renamed "Yogurt" in the remade SF game for the Gameboy Advance). Further talks with him only result in the same dialogue, and while you can see his name when he talks to you, he doesn't really introduce himself other than the other weird phrase(s) he'll say when you see him again throughout the next few chapters. I always thought that if I pestered him long enough, he'd either join the team early or bite my head off.

Thirdly, the priest is who you talk to when you want to save your game. Predictable as it follows most other games, but it still needs to be pointed out nonetheless.

Lastly, there isn't much interaction between the Shining Force members, and so most of the dialogue between them here is of my own creation. I know I had meant it to be as close to the game as possible, but a little character development couldn't hurt if it isn't too extremely off their mark.

And that concludes chapter 1. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shining Force, its characters, or its plot. Everything here is just a play-through of the game with my own interpretations of how it would be told if it were in story-format. This was written for a friend who has never played the game and wanted to know about it.

Remember this title: "Shining Force: The Legacy of Great Intention"

All set for the next chapter?

-----

**Chapter 2: Spirit of the Holy Spring**

-----

_Max and the Shining Force followed Kane's trail to the town of Rindo…_

A small town harbor, Rindo paled in comparison to the grandeur of Guardiana and Alterone. To the north-west lay the powerful mage school, Manarina, where Princess Anri of Guardiana was studying. Despite the urge to sail for Runefaust immediately, the Force knew best to alert Anri of recent events. Although close by, traveling to Manarina required a trek through a spanning desert. Already tired from traveling through King Alterone's underground secret passage, they decided to rest in Rindo for a while and ready themselves.

-----

"Hey, Luke."

"Yeah, Ken?"

"I know how you can get taller!" Ken had just heard that a circus was coming to town and had had a brilliant idea. "You know those clowns who walk on stilts? If you had some, you could be as tall as me!"

"I'm not a clown, Ken." Too tired from the lack of action in the town, Luke began swinging his axe idly on a stump for practice. He half-imagined a face on it and smirked.

Not too far away, a loud, hissing sound was coming out of a nearby building. Curious, Ken brought the bored Luke with him to investigate. It was rather plain on the outside, but as they peeked in, they noticed all sorts of machinery they've only seen in the basement of their former esteemed castle.

"Crock the Genius, that's me," introduced an old man with sweat dripping down his clean head. Amused to have visitors -- their awed faces could only mean they knew of him -- he immediately showed them his newest invention. "Look at my steam suit," he boasted. He would impress these young lads of his ingenuity to share with their friends. Lost in his daydreams of continental popularity, he half forgot to call his assistant. "Guntz, walk over here!"

A huge, gray armadillo poked his head out of the doorway. From the amount of sweat dripping down his face -- like a waterfall compared to Crock's -- and the ached expression on his face, it seemed like he was straining to move his head. The whole house felt hotter just looking at their faces.

"It still doesn't seem right," Guntz replied. They've been at this for hours and were just about to give up -- Guntz was ecstatic. He noticed that Crock had been grinning wildly; someone had stopped by. Good grief.

"Silence! Just do as I ask!" croaked back the Crock. Even if it wasn't fully operational yet, he'd at least manage to show off the design to his admiring fans.

"OK, OK!"

Flicking a switch, Guntz trudged into full view. Every step he took shook the house, startling Ken into thinking that the sky was falling.

Luke was amazed. Standing before him was a tall, knightly-armored tank of a creature twice his size. He knew immediately that Crock's invention was the suit of armor for what was probably a small Guntz. That was better than clown stilts.

Abruptly, the iron-giant froze in place. Guntz wobbled his head back and forth as if trying to get free. Luke suddenly wondered how tight it would be in there and debated whether it was worth the added height. Further thinking depressed him as he also wondered how such a thing would be able to swing an axe freely if it had had such trouble just walking.

"It stopped! Not again!" moaned a tired Guntz. Hopefully that would be the last time they'd run this thing for the day.

"Oh dear. Well, back to the old drawing board." Crock remarked blandly. Inside his head, Crock was smiling from left hemisphere to right, delighted at seeing Luke's initial expression. Success! He figured the lad's change in face only meant a puzzle as to whom first to tell about this momentous invention. Crock dove back to his lab, enthusiastic about getting the armor running properly.

"Whew! It's heavy. And hot!" Guntz said aloud wearily, as if answering Luke's unvoiced questions.

Luke was about to tell Ken to head back, but Ken had already bolted out the door long ago.

-----

Max, who had been talking with Nova about preparations to cross the desert to Manarina, was walking around town to clear his head. He was deep in thought about pursuing Kane again. He had had nightmares recently of facing him. It suddenly dawned upon him after seeing Kane leave during the last battle that even if he had made it before Kane left, how ready was he? Kane had slain his master, Varios, the captain of the revered knights of Guardiana, in one swing of the Sword of Darkness. The morning of that dreaded day, he had been _easily_ knocked unconscious by Varios. How was he going to avenge his master and his slain country, he wondered.

Max's thoughts were interrupted by a man swearing outside a building.

"They won't let me inside. They say I'm a bad actor," he said aloud to himself as if he couldn't believe it the first time he heard it. "What do critics know?" he remarked as he cheered himself up.

So there was a play, hmm? Max thought he'd like to see what it was about to distract himself a bit.

-----

Max was stunned at what he heard as he entered the theater. He almost thought he was having another nightmare, much like he'd had from the past few nights. Only this one stabbed his hopes instead of his chest. It hurt much more.

An old man, a woman, and a child were sitting in the front seats -- stools, really. They were cheering loudly for the play to start, praising the work.

"I always enjoy these plays. 'The Glory of Runefaust' should be wonderful."

"Go Runefaust! Go Runefaust!"

"A fine play with strong performances all around. I've seen it many times already."

A man came center-stage, tightly dressed in blue from top down. "The play's about to begin," he announced. "It's about Runefaust routing Guardiana. Want to see it?"

The crowd of three stood and cheered. Their voices piercing Max's soul like a dozen daggers.

"Go sit down," the man said casually, motioning the roaring crowd back to their seats. "The show will now begin!"

A Max look-a-like and two men -- one the head of a Rune Knight and the other the tail -- took the stage. The Max actor was smacked around, but it was Max himself who was cringing.

"Take that, you Guardiana wimp! And that! And that!" roared the Rune Knight head.

"Please don't kill me, mighty Runefaust knight, please!" begged the Max actor, twitching on the stage floor.

"You're too weak to live, you lowly worm," the knight replied. He raised his crooked, wooden lance above his head, aiming down at the other actor. "Take that!" he thundered as he stabbed just to the right of the Max actor, seemingly stabbing through him from the audience's point of view.

The real Max twinged. It was like watching himself die in his dreams, only from a Rune Knight instead of Kane. He hugged his stomach, trying to protect himself from the imaginary stabs from his nightmares now alive and poking him as he watched on.

"Aiiieeee! You've killed me!" said the other Max blandly. He was getting tired of this performance. The crowd, on the other hand, went wild at that final scene.

The curtains fell and the man from earlier came back on stage, his fist raised. "So shall Runefaust's foes always fall!" Pow, bang, and smash sounds were made behind the curtain.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

"Thank you and come again!"

Clap! Clap! Clap!

"We're looking forward to your next visit."

Max wasn't going to come back. As he was leaving, he overheard the actors talking behind a door near the exit.

"What a great role! The actor's life for me!" prided the Rune Knight head's voice. How cynical.

"What a rotten role!" answered the Max actor, sourly. "I can't stand this much longer."

-----

Nova had gone over to talk to the mayor about getting a ship ready for them when they get back. Apparently all the ships had already been sold or had already set sail for the other ports. The buyer of the former ships had been Kane. Nova decided not to tell anyone. The one ship left was the mayor's own, and, upon Nova's insistent and dire request, he promptly answered "You can't have it! Now please leave."

Nova, rephrasing the urgency of the matter, could not even get more than a few more words out when the mayor changed his request to a demand.

"Didn't you hear me? Get lost!"

On his way out, Nova met the mayor's grandson. Despite being kicked out, he couldn't help smiling at the child.

"I love the circus!" he shouted happily as he ran in circles, pretending to be a performer himself.

Nova smiled. He had been rejected the only swift passage to Runefaust, but he returned to the Force in a rather good mood. It was for these innocent kids -- the future of this world of which he had already explored in younger days -- that he would help find another way to stop Runefaust's intention to unseal whatever was behind the Door of the Ancients. He had to find another way. If it took more time, so be it; they had better start moving on soon.

-----

The desert between them and Manarina continued endlessly in their sight. Fields of golden sand glittered before them, as if the desert too were enchanted with the magic learned in the pristine mage academy. Mountains traced the left and right sides, leaving the only viable path the desert -- if they were to encounter anything there, it would be a tough, boxed fight. Movement across sandy terrain was hard enough for the Force on foot, so hoofed-feet would be trudging through ever so slowly.

As they crossed the bridge from Rindo, towards the ends of the plains where chunky dirt eventually turned to tiny grains, the Shining Force found monsters they had never dreamed about. Zombies were climbing out of the sands, summoned by two mages of Runefaust. They had to be from Runefaust because their faces were masked with the same ghoulish look they had noticed from the last mage they had fought in Alterone. They wore large, dark robes with hoods masking their hair as well. Asides from their anatomy, nothing else about them looked human; they were more like the zombies they had summoned. A few snipers where hiding amidst them, ready to shoot between the waves of rotting corpses. Max shrugged at the thought of becoming one of them.

"Our enemies seek to stop you from reaching Anri in Manarina," observed Nova. "You must succeed!"

They had discussed the potential trap -- being trapped on nearly all sides – and, after many hours of collaboration between Max, Nova, Gong and Gort, they were ready. The Force was split into three squads, each armed with a healer and Tao and Hans covering them all. Because centaurs weren't able to advance and retreat as quickly as the rest, they were the first wave teamed with Lowe. Lowe was a little bitter at having to put up with Mae's constant criticisms later. After the enemy and their ranged assistants crept closer, the second wave of Luke and Gort, supported by Gong from behind, would advance to cover the first team. Tao and Hans would pin down any enemies that lay between the two groups. Max would rush in at the end, with Khris not too far away. They lined up into formation.

Getting just within the zombies' view, Ken and Mae quivered at the sight of the living undead staring blankly towards them. The zombies made queer sounds as they approached, moaning in some unintelligible tongue, but Ken hadn't noticed since his heart was beating so loudly in his head. He would later wonder how in the world those zombies were able to see him and dodge his attacks. He answered his own question by saying it was because they probably had to dodge a lot of dangerous earthworms when they lived underground. Luke hadn't bothered to tell him otherwise. Mae noticed Ken's frozen shock and swatted him with her spear, motioning him to charge forward with her on Tao's mark. Everyone was a little paralyzed at the strange sounds, but as the daughter of the great Varios, she had to put on a strong front.

"BLAZE!" Tao interrupted the zombies' erratic sounds.

"GO!" poked Mae, plunging forward into the first two zombies set on fire. She tried to gallop as fast as she could, but the sand sank beneath her, falling half-way under horse-knee high. She stabbed the zombie nearest her straight in to its chest, but it hadn't budged. Her lance was stuck in it and it stared at her with cold, empty sockets of eyes. While the two first zombies were both still flaming, they stood as erect as a lump of flesh could, edging ever closer to the stuck Mae. She reared her hind legs to plow into the other burning zombie behind her, but she couldn't balance with her front legs.

Ken had nearly fallen over, not from Mae's sharp nudge, but because he thought his heart had popped in his head when she had done it. Finally seeing that he was still alive because he pinched himself, he ran over to help Mae and stabbed the incoming zombie in the face. PLOP. Its head was impaled on Ken's lance and the body stood there for a moment, almost as though it were still going to move. It leaned forward and fell face-less first into the sand. Twirling his lance, he swung the tip -- the zombie head still on it -- into the other zombie's head. This time, however, it didn't fling off. Hans made sure to change that as he pelted it with an arrow. Two down and more to go; this needed to go faster.

Three more zombies crept their way across the dunes toward Mae and Ken. For such undead beings, they actually moved fairly quickly. They surrounded the two centaurs and, with clawed hands, reached over and slashed at them, nicking Mae's face and digging into Ken's armored shoulder. Ken's right arm had gone limp after the hit and Mae tried to cover his retreat as Lowe examined him. He had been poisoned and it was traveling fast. Mae sliced empty space as the zombies, with mysterious agility, dodged her attacks and went after Ken. Lowe cast Detox to remove the poison from Ken's body and the two retreated as Luke and Gort formed a short wall before the zombies. They needed to get Mae back before the other zombies and the two distant mages got within her range. Gong was waiting for Luke and Gort to clear the way for him to heal Mae, who was getting clawed by the returning zombies who wanted Ken to join their ranks.

Luke and Gort slammed through the zombies like spinning saws. Their axes, accompanied by loud dwarf shouts, chunked their way through to Mae. The female centaur, not liking having to be rescued, stood up defiantly and readied her lance for the final wave of zombies. Gong healed her, half glad to see her in strong spirits, but half worried to have her continue fighting when she couldn't move much and these ghouls nearly danced in their creepy motion. Luke and Gort didn't notice, but those zombies weren't paying much attention to them when they plowed into them. They better be careful with the last two and the two remaining mages.

But Gong's thoughts came a little late, as the last two zombies had already made their way to Luke and Gort, poisoning them both with their boney claws. The two dwarfs wouldn't go down so easily, though, and teamed up on one of the zombies. Luke dove at the zombie and it moved out of the way slightly like a shadow, but Gort clove it from the other side and managed to slice off an arm. The two's reflexes were slowing down rapidly, though, and Lowe was just now making his way to them, Tao and Hans accompanying him.

The unarmed zombie was raising its other arm in retaliation when Max and Khris parried it and pounded it to the ground. Khris went to healing Luke while Gong healed the other dwarf. Mae heaved herself closer to where Max was, knowing he'd be on his own with the last three enemies. She wouldn't have had to raise a hoof, though, because Max had cut down the last zombie with ease, slaying its leg, then pivoting as he lunged at its arm and sweeping the other leg as he got up. He had no time to escape the mages' Blaze attacks, but Khris and Gong were already healing him after each heated shot. Luke and Gort would have to wait for Lowe to finish relieving them of the poison. Max effortlessly finished off the last two mages and waited to see his companions healed and caught up before finally entering the castle that was the mage academy standing a few feet where Runefaust's mages were.

Together, they entered the castle that would reveal a deeper meaning to their adventure.

-----

Two mages from the academy ran toward the Shining Force as they came to the gates.

"We're sorry about attacking you," they were explaining, "but we thought you were from Runefaust."

"So sorry about the attack. We can't be too careful in these troubled times."

Troubled times, indeed. Strange, though, that this side of the continent appeared untouched by Runefaust's grasps, but rumors had already struck enough fear into the powerful mage academy.

So the mages weren't from Runefaust! Actually, Max figured, Runefaust must have summoned similar "mage" creatures, so they weren't actually human soldiers. Human or not, what Runefaust was doing was wrong, but he felt a little better about not having to fight people who may just be following orders blindly.

"That must be why those mages didn't really have faces!" Tao spoke Max's mind aloud. "Too bad; I would have liked to see their shocked looks at my magic!" she bragged on.

"Now's not the time to be showing off," Mae popped Tao's ego. "We're here to find Princess Anri and continue onward to our goal." Mae had been fairly cold since they left, more so than she usually was back in Guardiana. Now, though, she seemed a little misty as she mentioned Princess Anri's name and straightened her face as she spoke again about their purpose.

Tao took this moment to slip out of Mae's teary speech about seeking revenge for her father, her country, and their king. She knew that all too well. She was having her own troubles, but sought to amuse herself rather than dwell on such things; there was no use in staying depressed.

Tao explored the rest of the castle while everyone got set to find Princess Anri and relay the heart-breaking news.

-----

"Har, har! You're just in time."

A man clad in generic robe clothes -- it seemed that's all anyone ever wore here -- had pulled her aside as she was walking toward the mage library. He seemed anxious and giddy; his huge smile the only visible expression under his hooded face.

"Would you like to observe?"

No one pulled Tao around. She immediately shook her head.

"Who said you can refuse?" he asked rhetorically as he shook his head back in dismay. Another stubborn mage; he wasn't going to let this one go! "Stand there and watch!" he demanded as he coolly flung the cape part of his robe behind, turning toward his stage.

The man stood on an altar with a large, glass cylinder before him. The room was fairly dark, lit only by a few torches alongside the tiny walls. It felt cold, as if the air was biting through Tao's clothes and into her skin. It felt like evil.

"I'm researching summoning demons," the man announced. "Now, I'm going to begin the experiment." He began waving his arms in precise motions that Tao couldn't see from behind him, but knew it had to be something quite spectacular. "I shall summon a dreadful thing from my worst nightmares!"

"Come forth, oh creature of Darkness!"

The room flashed with sparks of blinding light. The torches on the side flickered as the spell ravaged the room. Something was beginning to appear inside the glass cylinder!

"I conjure you forth!"

The man had his arms raised and both he and Tao were staring intently into the capsule on the altar. A strange figure was spinning rapidly inside and only a blur of blue, red, and light pink could be seen. What horrific demon had he unleashed? The creature was now twirling slowly, allowing the two of them to see a little more clearly.

They saw it.

The man nearly fainted.

"Huh?" the demonic-being asked. "You!" it shrieked. "When are you going to stop these tricks?"

It was apparently his wife. Tao stifled her bounding laughs. She could have let loose a flurry of fireballs by accident from laughing so hard inside. She was really losing control.

"Come home right now!" the wife bellowed. Her voiced shook the small room. What a demon, indeed.

"Oops! Sorry, dear! I'll never do it again," he followed quickly and obediently. And, as if that wasn't enough, he added reassuringly, "Yes, I'll be good, honest!" He ran off to catch up with her.

Tao was on the floor laughing nearly to death.

-----

After wiping away a few tears, and then laughing again and wiping away more tears, Tao finally got to explore the library. She was warmly greeted by studious other mages.

"Sssshhh!"

"Maybe later."

"Pardon me, I'm in the middle of a difficult passage here."

"Sorry, no time. Got to study."

"Sssh. Go away!"

Well, Tao didn't care about them anyways. She was probably better than the lot of them, magic coming naturally to her. Who would've guessed that Princess Anri's servant was gifted in the magical arts and would now be fighting to save the world from evil? They'd probably be too busy reading about her later to realize she had stopped by to visit them today. Of course, she was curious to know what was in those books but wanted to explore the rest of the place before having to leave again. Mae and the others had probably found Princess Anri by now.

There was one room with an open door behind the library. Seemingly empty from her view, Tao couldn't help going inside.

"Hello!" a voice greeted her. Wow, a real greeting! "Don't usually get guests here," the man inside began. "I'm thought to be rather strange, you know."

Well, that explains the only "hello" she's gotten all day. Maybe she had better leave.

Seeing her begin to turn back, he beckoned her to stay just a moment longer with a gift. "I have something for you. It's inside that fake monster over there." He pointed to what appeared to be statues of monsters on top of each other. The middle one had an open mouth and something in it. "Go get it!" he said cheerily. "It's a Domingo egg. A very useful item. Hatch it when you get a chance!" Actually, he had no idea how useful since he never could get it to hatch with magic. Maybe she'd know.

And as if he had won her friendship over with his gift, he pleaded with a smile, "Come back before you leave. I may have some information for you."

Of course, Tao wasn't going to come back to that creepy man. The egg, however, was rather cute and fit snuggly in her arms; she wondered what a "Domingo" was but thought it was such a cute name for the little egg that it could only be something just as adorable.

She waved him goodbye with her hand while hugging the egg.

The man thought he had just made a girlfriend. And what a looker she was.

-----

Tao had seen mostly everything and was heading back when she saw a centaur hanging up his laundry. It interested her because she had never known a centaur to be interested in magic before. She approached him.

"My name is Arthur. I used to be a knight," he introduced. When asked why he had quit, he answered, "I'm not really a battle type. I like it here."

Tao wondered if centaurs could cast spells, too, but noticed he was busy with his laundry and thought if she ever saw him again, she'd ask. Just as she was about to head back to HQ, which was placed just within the castle walls, Anri ran by her, sobbing. Tao went to comfort her.

-----

Max went to speak with Anri. He wasn't sure how to begin, the words choking in his throat, and so he began with the attack on Guardiana and the death of her father.

"What? What about Guardiana and my father? Who are you?" Anri couldn't believe what she was hearing. Runefaust had been acting strange lately, but no kingdoms had fallen as far as she had heard. And Guardiana! The guardian of the Door of the Ancients was the elite force in the continent. For it to have fallen was beyond shock. She denied the hurtful truth vehemently. "I don't have to listen to nonsense from someone I don't even know. Go away now!" Tears were forming along her eyes.

"Wait, Princess Anri! Please, listen to Max!" Nova pleaded with Anri.

"Nova!" Anri hadn't noticed him. At the moment, she didn't really want to. It only brought back memories of her father that couldn't have ended just yet. It couldn't have.

"This is Max. He is leading the fight against the Runefaust army," Nova explained.

"But my father… the Sword of Light… and Guardiana… is it true, Nova?" An unimaginable nightmare turned true? Anri still couldn't believe it.

Nova hesitated, trying to look strong. Even he was beginning to shake from recalling the ghastly scene in the castle. "Yes, your majesty," he bowed his head, "it is all true, I'm afraid."

Anri burst into tears. "I… I need to be alone for a while…" Her childhood world had crumbled without her even being there to witness it. Thoughts raced through her mind; wishing, hoping, enacting how things would have been different had she been there!

"We understand, your majesty. But do not let your grief overwhelm you…" comforted Nova.

"I… I must be alone now…" Anri said as she dashed past the Force, heading towards the towers outside.

The Force could only watch helplessly as they saw her run by. It felt worse than the injuries they had taken from the zombies a little while ago. How do you combat feelings that you can't slay with a weapon?

"Max, Princess Anri is in great sorrow." Nova laid his hand on Max's shoulder. "Please go to her and talk to her." As a leader, Max needed to learn how to comfort others in the chance event that any of the Force should ever die as well. He had better start now. Nova gave him some advice on where to start.

"Remind her of her duty to Guardiana. Our people need her now."

Max took a deep breath and went to follow.

-----

Max found Tao sitting with Anri. Anri hid her face in her hands, her long white hair further concealing her sorrows as they flowed to the ground. Tao hugged her back, speaking softly as she too closed her eyes to the sadness welling up inside her.

Max sat down with them for a long time, saying nothing.

"I know my duty now, Max," Anri whispered unexpectedly. She raised her head a bit, looking out of the castle walls and towards her hometown. She clenched her teeth. "It is to hunt Kane down and make him pay for what he did."

Max wondered if she wanted to die. This was a death wish.

"I'll fight with you. I'm sure it's what my father would want me to do." She stood up and, with Tao right beside her, made her way to HQ.

Anri turned around suddenly. Her eyes narrowed. "Vengeance shall be ours!"

Max nodded sympathetically. He wondered if it would be, really.

-----

Tao knew what to do. A short while before, she heard of a mage practicing how to turn people into animals. She went to get Hans.

Hans had been rather gloomy himself lately. Listening to Gort and Gong's stories of old was interesting, but they were tales of combat and nothing to do with how to fight against his heart. He had been sitting around with them again, inspecting his arrows for the hundredth time, wondering how he could shoot the feeling away when Tao pulled him aside.

"Shh!" she hushed him as he was dragged behind a wall near Anri. "Want to help me cheer up Anri," she asked innocently.

Hans nodded, a little stunned at Tao talking to him, much less grinning. Either she was fine or she was up to something. Knowing Tao, it was probably the latter.

Tao instructed Hans to say "hi" to Anri and then tell her he was going to explore the castle. He would then go upstairs and talk to an old mage called "Gert," and to keep his hat on and then to come back. Hans wondered why he would have to even try to keep his hat on, but he was pushed out before he could ask. Very suspicious, but he obeyed.

"Welcome to my research room," Old Gert said very quickly. "I change humans into animals. Care to give it a try?" Her words flew as fast as Hans's arrows.

Before he could nod his head down and then back up, Old Gert pushed him into a strange capsule.

"Very good!" her words raced. "Let's start right away. Please stand over there."

She pointed down at Hans's feet and before Hans could think that he why she pointed straight down, the room began to spin. Faster and faster, everything began to blur and he could feel his feet beginning to get lighter, as if he could be flung off. He hung on as best he could, the toes in his shoes clutching down where he stood. When he felt the room had slowed its spinning and stopped, he opened his eyes.

"Yes! Success! What a tasty looking hen!" Old Gert cheered, a tiny piece of drool flying out of her mouth.

Hans had to look up to see her. A _hen?_ Tao was going to get it later. He checked if his hat was still on his head and found feathers reaching up this head instead of fingers.

"If I can change humans to hens, we won't ever have to worry about food!" Old Gert said, looking hungrily at Hans the hen.

Hans clucked his way out of the room.

-----

Tao and Anri went wild with giggles. They pointed out how cute Hans looked as a chicken and laughed some more, fell off their chairs, and cried while they rolled on the floor, clenching their guts. Hans's hat hadn't changed for some reason, unlike the rest of his clothes, and so it was sagging on his head, covering one of his eyes. Hans stared.

Anri smiled and managed to thank Hans. "Oh, Hans. It's nice of you to try to cheer me up. But I'm not fond of hens," she said before she went back to laughing on the floor, reaching out to a chair to try and get back up.

After a while, Anri, in much brighter spirits, told Hans how to turn back to normal. "Old Gert's up to her usual tricks," she explained. So she was only kidding about eating him after all. "Someone here should be able to change you back."

Anri and Tao led Hans back to another mage to turn him back to normal. They were taking the long path, though, and everyone they saw on the way cracked some jokes.

"What's up, hen?"

"What in the world is a hen doing here?! Shoo, shoo!"

"Seeing you makes me hungry. I wonder what's for dinner?"

"Chicken soup tonight. Yum!"

"Things are getting stranger around here every day!"

One mage didn't like Old Gert's joke, though. He scolded Hans, "Next time, don't volunteer for experiments!"

The trio made it to a room with a guard blocking the entrance.

"Well, what a cute little hen," the guard cooed Hans. Tao and Anri laughed again. The guard was in on the joke. "Go on through!" To the girls, he smiled and said "What a nice hen! How could someone eat a little hen?" and nearly toppled a nearby bookshelf as they laughed uncontrollably.

Hans went in and found a mage robed in red. She looked like their senior. Without even explaining, the mage grinned. "Old Gert turned you into a hen? That's easily fixed!" She flicked her hands in front of her made Hans spin back into a human.

Upon walking out, the guard roared one more joke. "A hen went in and a person came out. What a great place to work, huh?"

That joke never got old in the mage academy.

-----

Thinking to seek any kind of help from Manarina, Nova brought Max and the Force to see the head of the mage academy.

"I am Otrant," a lady robed in crimson red began. Her face was shadowed by her hood, but one could see three purple glows underneath. Already knowing who they were, she asked "You wish to find the key to the Accursed Door before Kane of Runefaust?"

Max nodded, astonished.

"A legend tells that the Pool of the Ancients is tied with the Accursed Door. To reach the pool, you first need the Orb of Light from the Cavern of Darkness. Defeat the monsters in the cavern, and the orb is yours. Then return to me." As if impelling that he follow through, she demanded, "Max! Enter the cavern and retrieve the Orb of Light!'

The Shining Force made their way to the back of the room and down a staircase leading to the entrance of the Cavern of Darkness. One wizardess stopped in front of them.

"The Cavern of Darkness lies beyond. Only the strongest survive its trials!" And, in a wishful tone, she added, "I don't know if I will ever you see you alive again! Good luck!"

They would make it back alive, thought Max. There was no "if" about that.

-----

The Shining Force found themselves in a small, square area with the cave walls on their left and back and an underground stream to their right. Ahead of them were two zombies waiting anxiously for visitors. Beyond them were a throng of bats, a few more zombies, two snipers and a mage; creatures of evil. Somewhere further back was the Orb of Light. For a Cavern of Darkness, it was well-lit inside, probably another product of the magic flowing within the academy.

"Behold the dreaded Cavern of Darkness!" Nova had heard of this place before. It was crawling with evil creatures meant as training for the advanced mages of the school. "You must defeat the monsters to gain the orb!"

Able to walk easily on the rocky ground, the Force made short work of two guarding zombies. Still a little nervous from the strange sounds from them, they knew what to expect and they plowed through the other zombies ahead of them.

The stream, as though also a willing defender of the cave, raked across their path, with a bridge the only way pass it. Watching over the bridge were the two snipers and the mage. They flung shots at the Force as they approached it. Hans and Tao, feeling challenged, fired back, clearing the bridge with ease. Unlike their trapped positions back in the desert, the monsters this time were caught between tight spaces, and so, despite being a "testing ground" for the apprentice mages, the Shining Force had no problem.

Where Tao was a natural expert in fire magic, Anri complimented her with ice magic, casting Freeze into the air of bats, dropping them dead to the ground.

The cave walls went straight and made an abrupt left, hiding a few more creatures around the turn. The Force warily walked across and were greeted by fireballs from three mages and a menacing skeleton just beyond them. Behind the skeleton was a chest glowing with exuberant brightness. The Orb of Light, no doubt!

Ken and Mae dashed into the mages before they could cast another spell. The third was taken down by Max as he sought to end this fight quickly. Maybe the Pool of the Ancients would hold answers for him to defeat Kane. It was unlikely, but anything was worth a shot.

Without waiting for the rest of the Force to catch up, Max clashed swords with the skeleton. Its face reminded him of Kane's mask -- seemingly lifeless, but raging full of hate. The skeleton matched Max's swings and guarded against his blows. It would not go down as easily as the rest of the monsters. For something without eyes, it parried Max's onslaught carefully and countered back. Its cold sword burned across Max's chest and Max fell away.

Fortunately, the rest of the Force had caught up and Lowe and Khris healed Max without haste. Luke and Gort shielded Max while Tao, Anri, and Hans pummeled the skeleton behind safe lines. The skeleton growled as it waved his sword through the spells and arrows. Ken and Mae plunged in with their lances, but were quickly deflected by a shield and swing of a sword. Gort and Luke were about to jump in when Max leapt in front of them. He wanted one more go, one more try at slaying the creature. It would be how he wanted to fight Kane, he imagined.

Almost as if it were smiling, the skeleton raised its head and glared back at Max. Max lunged into the skeleton and then, knowing it would guard with its shield, retreated his sword and stabbed into its heartless body, swinging it to the side as he pulled it out. The skeleton lost its balance as its ribs broke and crashed into the ground, dead once again. Behind it lay the shining chest.

"Max, the Orb of Light must be within that chest," Nova reminded. "Take it quickly!"

Max opened the chest with eyes staring over his shoulders. The Force wanted to see too. He took out a glowing white orb that fit snugly in his cupped hands. The Orb of Light -- the answer to his questions and the beginning of his destiny lay within it.

-----

"You're back!" an ecstatic wizardess nearly screamed. She didn't really think they would ever come back out. They weren't mages, after all. Maybe it was because Anri and Tao were with them.

"And you have the Orb of Light! Tell Otrant, quickly." She hurried them upstairs to Otrant.

Otrant smiled nonchalantly, as if knowing they would come back out successfully. Still in the same almighty voice she had used to send Max down there, she instructed them, "Use the orb at the pool behind the secret door below!"

The Shining Force were pushed downstairs once again and rushed towards a wall with what looked like an eye drawn in blue. There was little time to study the intricate design, though, as the walls rumbled and parted sideways into themselves in response to the shining Orb of Light. In wide view lay a gorgeous pool shimmering brightly. Max felt impelled to step forward.

The Orb of Light once again glowed intensely and an ethereal woman appeared before him.

"How long I have waited for this summons!" her voice wisped through the air. Looking at Max admiringly, she pointed at him. "Max, you are a hero without peer! The Legacy of the Ancients is an evil being that has been sealed away for 1,000 years. Darksol now searches for the key to unlock the seal. You must stop him!" And with that, she Spirit of the Pool faded away.

Unbelievable! So that was what was sealed behind the Door of the Ancients! And Runefaust's true intention! What a horrific thought! The Shining Force knew of the legends of a thousand years ago, but they never imagined it would ever be anything more than a legend. They now had a greater purpose in their goal; to stop Runefaust from unleashing a living nightmare from their childhood stories.

But why had she mentioned "Darksol" and not "Runefaust"? Was he in charge behind all the chaos? Max could not stop thinking what dangers lie ahead, particularly having to face Kane. How could he be "a hero without peer" when his own master had fallen to Kane? Yes, he could train, but would it be enough? Max doubted himself.

The wizardess ran in and pulled Max out. "The spirit of the pool spoke to you? Go tell Otrant all that was said!" She wanted to know all about it later from Otrant, and the sooner she could get him to tell her, the sooner she could find out as well! She pushed him upstairs.

Without Max saying a word, Otrant explained. "The Orb of Light has chosen you, Max, to battle the evil that threatens Rune." Otrant looked up to the rest of the Force. "You are truly the servants of the Powers of Light, the Shining Force!" She walked to the only window in the room and pointed out toward Runefaust. "Cross the sea from Rindo and go to the Eastern Continent."

"You must stop Kane!"

Max snapped out of his thoughts. Yes, they had to stop Kane. But would he be able to?

-----

On their way out, no one came to bid them goodbye. The mages were too busy studying to get ready if they were ever needed now that they heard what the Shining Force was going to do. Tao went with Anri to get her things ready and found Arthur as they were leaving. He must have heard as well.

"I want to fight again. I can help you against Runefaust. I'm coming with you!"

Tao didn't have a chance to say no, not that she would have. She wanted to see if that centaur learned any spells while he was there, and how good he might be. A centaur casting spells; how interesting. Tao knew Max wouldn't have a problem adding another member to the Force.

-----

The way back to Rindo was quiet. Not a monster in sight. Just the way Nova liked it. When they got back to Rindo, however, it was a different story.

Without even a break from trekking across the hot desert, the mayor's son's wife ran to them as soon as they stepped into town. "My son is missing! Have you seen him?" She was sobbing and no one could have lied to cheer her up. Her husband was right behind her, asking the pleas his wife had already asked the rest of the town. "Please help us find our son."

They went to the mayor's house out of obligation, even if they had nothing to say to relieve his worries.

"I have a favor to ask of you," he said. Dark, damp spots were on the wooden desk in front of him. "Grant it and the ship is all yours! What do you say?"

Not wanting to take advantage of the situation, but desperately needing a boat, Nova stepped forward and agreed.

"My grandson is missing. If you find him and bring him back, my ship is yours." Not trusting the old Nova, he glanced at Max. "So, Max, please find my grandson!"

As they stepped out, Nova had a feeling where they might find him. The boy had said earlier that he loved the circus and, coincidently enough, there was one in town. They asked around nonetheless and found a man in charge of the circus who confirmed Nova's suspicions.

"The mayor's grandson? Yes, he went in the tent and never came out! That's strange. I'll let you in to look for him." He stopped Max as he was about to go in. "Be careful," he added. "Some of those people look dangerous. Be careful in there!"

Dangerous? Excellent. It would be a good way for him to train for Kane. Max knew he had to fight any and all opponents to be prepared and the more dangerous, the better.

-----

"Well, Max, remember me?"

Inside the huge tent, a blue elfish woman with long purple hair and a matching floating robe was calling out to Max. Knightly mannequins and puppet clowns were standing around her without strings or actors. It was a queer sight. Mishaela must love the circus as well.

"You'll soon wish you'd taken my advice in Alterone!

"Come, my pets! Look who's come to play with you. Why, it's the Shining Force!"

The puppets stared eerily at Max and the Force. They shared the same creepy voices as the zombies they had just fought. Empty, lifeless screeching that defied logic raked the air. It was enough to send cold shocks to the soul.

"I leave you in good hands, Max," Mishaela joked. "I have more vital matters to attend to right now!" She disappeared as mysteriously as Kane had. Although she had vanished, she left a haunting aura in her wake, and Max shuddered to think of another awesome enemy he would have to fight. Where she was now stood a taller marionette, wrapped in ragged cloth. Its chilling blue eyes gleamed in the distance.

Without wasting time, the Force bashed steel against wood to find the child. The puppets dodged with the same illogical speed as the zombies, but the Force immediately caught on and anticipated their moves, knocking them down easily.

Where the zombies scratched the air with poisonous claws, the puppets attacked with cold accuracy at the body's nerve points. Arthur, just getting back into the fighting scene, was knocked cold into a deep sleep as he had dove and missed a mannequin. Ken and Mae had accompanied him to make sure he was alright and quickly learned and informed the others of the mannequins' dangers. Khris stood by him to heal and Ken guarded the two of them as Mae fended off the mannequin's friend.

Luke and Gort diced through the other mannequins as if chopping wood. Following Max's lead, they chased the clowns around until they were surrounded and were struck deathly blows.

Without even pausing for a breath, Max ran towards the marionette, ready to his lunge technique that he last learned from Varios. The marionette waved one of its arms and a flurry of icicles blew towards Max, flinging him backwards. Max tumbled back upright and gripped the floor with his hands and feet, readying himself to fly back as soon as the icy gusts slowed down.

Gong rushed over to heal Max, pinning him down before he could race back to the marionette. Was he insane? Fighting that thing on his own? He may be the leader, but he was being reckless and not using his team as one powerful force. Gong motioned Luke and Gort to move ahead cautiously.

Max shook free of Gong's grip and vaulted towards the marionette again wit Luke and Gort on its two unguarded sides. It merely swung one arm at Luke and sent him rolling back. Hans managed a shot at its other arm and Max took the opportunity to slash at the marionette. It guarded with its free arm and blast Gort with a Freeze spell. It showed no pain but merely fought on!

Tao charred it with a Blaze spell, but to little effect. Anri knew better than to try as well.

Mae and Ken trotted over to cover Luke and Gort and took turns taunting the marionette with distant stabs before Hans plucked an arrow into its side and Max near clove it in half. It fell on its side and groaned in a bone-chilling voice.

"Fools!" it voiced angrily. "Light will never defeat Darkness…" It plopped to the floor and scared a little boy out of hiding.

The little boy ran out towards Tao and hugged her robe. "She… that evil woman… was going to take me to Runefaust, to feed me to a dragon! Thank you!" he cried. "I'm going home and I'm never leaving!" he said as he hurried out of the tent.

"Luke," Ken said. "I don't like the circus anymore."

-----

Max left the Shining Force for a much needed breather back in HQ as he went to see the mayor. He wanted to track Kane as fast as he could.

"Thank you so much for saving my son," the mother exclaimed.

"Thank you for saving me!" the little boy echoed behind his mother.

"Thank you, Max!" added the boy's father jumping at Max's presence.

The mayor looked up at him from his desk. He had not moved since his grandson was missing or when he had returned. He was in disbelief the first time, but now he was in grateful shock.

"Thank you so much, Max," he said shakily. His nerves were still racing at the incident. "Take my ship. It's all yours now!"

Nova had been listening just out of sight and ran back to tell the Force to get ready to leave.

-----

Luke and Ken ran back to the Crock's house to say farewell. They found nothing had changed since their last visit and smiled to themselves as they watched the strange doctor's invention demo once again.

"Man, it's hot. My back is burning up." Guntz wailed from within the steam suit. "This is just killing me!"

"It's fixed! My steam suit finally works! Show him, Guntz." He had only said "him" since Ken had run out last time and didn't fancy him a keen student. "Walk over here," he called with his finger.

"It still doesn't seem right."

"Silence! Just do as I ask!"

"OK, OK!"

Déjà vu, thought Luke.

The steam suit screeched as it moved once again, steam hissing out of the hinges and the house shaking with each step. It looked like it was moving more easily this time, but then it suddenly stopped mid-step and Guntz was stuck balancing on one mechanical foot.

"It stopped! Not again!" panicked Guntz as he fought to maintain balance with his quivering head.

"Oh, dear. Well, back to the old drawing board." It had been a significant improvement in movement until it stopped. At least he was getting the motions working more fluidly and that was key to keeping it from stopping completely again.

"I don't care," screeched Guntz. He was beginning to rock back and forth. "Just please finish it and let me out!" he cried.

"Oh, well. Just a little more tinkering, that's all." And yes, that would be all he had to do. With this ingenious design, that was all that was needed. He was going to be a renowned genius, after all. With a wave of his hand, he bid his visitors goodbye as he went to collect his tools to "tinker" with his invention once more.

"You know, Luke. I like you the way you are," Ken said.

"Yeah, me too, but why do you say that?" asked Luke.

"Being as big as the Guntz guy would be scary! Everything shakes every time you just walk! Can you imagine how hard it would be to play hide-and-seek?"

-----

Max was walking back to HQ when he heard the cheersome threesome screaming their lungs out for another play. He would have ignored it if he hadn't heard the title of the new one debuting.

"I always enjoy these plays. 'The Might of Light' should be wonderful."

Max walked in.

"Go Shining Force!"

The director leapt out from behind the stage curtain. He bowed and then struck a pose while still facing the audience of four. "The play's about to begin." He had his hand sticking out diagonally into the air, as if pointing an imaginary sword into the sky. The crowd roared with excitement. "See the Shining Force trounce the Runefaust army!"

Pointing his sword towards the cheers, he said "Go sit down. It's starting!" He sheathed his sword and bowed. "Thank you for waiting. The show will not begin!"

Prancing off the stage, the curtains drew up and the same actors took the stage.

"Please don't hurt me, Shining Force. I'll change my ways, you'll see." The Rune knight was on the ground, kneeling with a bent lance beside him.

"I don't believe you. You'll work your evil again!" responded the Max look-a-like.

"Drat! How did you know?" spat back the Rune knight.

"Take this!" the Max actor shouted as he struck under the Rune knight's underarm.

"Aiiiieee! You've killed me!" he Rune knight screamed as he lurched forward from the stab and collapsed sideways.

The curtains fell, but more clashing sounds rang from behind it.

Pow! Bang! Smash!

Clap! Clap! Clap!

The director rolled back on stage and stood up with his hand raised to the audience. "Thank you and come again!"

Clap! Clap! Clap!

"We're looking forward to your next visit."

Max thought it was too bad he wouldn't be able to stay long enough to see the next play. He was starting to like the arts.

-----

The Shining Force was all packed and ready to go. There wasn't much to carry other than their weapons and other necessities and so they were taking one last look around their land before they had to go.

Max finally arrived and Nova welcomed him to set sail at his leisure. He filled him in on his inspection of the ship.

"This ship will do just fine. Let's gather the Shining Force and leave at once!"

Nova seemed quite excited to be on a ship, but another person wouldn't have it.

Mishaela appeared!

"You defeated my pets, but you won't bother me anymore. You're going to burn!" she cackled.

Mishaela set off a slither of lightning bolts across the ship, igniting everything it touched into a spark of fire.

"Burn, Max. Burn! You'll serve as an example to all those who dare oppose Runefaust." She stood still, staring at Max with a menacing grin.

"Good riddance, insect!" she laughed as she vanished again.

"Max, run! The ship's going down!" Nova called out.

Max had hoped to save the ship somehow, but as he felt the ship start to sway and sink, he abandoned the idea regretfully and made it back to the dock. He watched the boat sink, the water steaming as it engulfed the hissing fire. His hopes of reaching Kane had been doused as well.

-----

"What? They burnt your ship? Now we have no single ship in this town!" The mayor had had enough shocks for one day. "The only other town with ships is Uranbatol. But it's a long way from here. Are you still determined to go?"

"No" was not a possible answer.

"Uranbatol is very remote," the mayor remarked. "It's far to the northeast. Go to Shade Abbey first. Ask my son all the details about the journey."

They didn't have to. Nova already knew where it was and had left to get the Force as soon as he heard their next destination.

-----

"Help!" a bird woman was flying about, crying. "My name is Amon. Please save Balbaroy." She was panicking too much to explain any further than the current situation. "He'll die unless you help."

It felt very strange that a bird woman, or any person for that matter, would say someone would die unless they in particular would help. But judging by the distressed tone and honest vibe he was getting, Max chose to help out. He felt an evil aura emanating from the church as well, ironically named Shade Abbey for a temple of light.

Scattered around the church were people with deep lines under their eyes from lacking sleep. They looked ghastly pale and shriveled. Max went to see the priest.

"Welcome to Shade Abbey! I'm rather busy right now."

A zombie in the corner of the room the priest was in snarled at Max.

The priest paid it no mind. "Please see me later," he merely requested and turned his attention back to the creature.

Max insisted upon talking to him, but the priest shrugged him off.

"What are you doing here? Go!"

Talking with the other sickened people didn't help. They only answered with questions of their own -- peculiar at that.

"Where… where am I? What am I doing here?"

"I'm so confused. I don't know what's real and what's my imagination."

A lady with a crooked smile welcomed Max, but he wasn't sure if he felt any better about the place.

"We seldom get visitors, but you are welcome. Emjoy your visit, stranger!"

Max supposed her English must have been a bit crooked as well.

In the garden lay the souls of the deceased, except some of the graves were un-dug and no shovels were in sight. A man hiding in the corner whispered to Max. "I need to get out of here. It's too creepy for me." The man shuddered, but was quivering too much to move. Max left him there, not knowing what else to do.

He entered the main chapel and found he was being followed. The group of people he had just talked to, including the priest himself, had barricaded the way back out. They stared at him blankly, except for priest whose usual smile was now more eerie then the rest of the crowd's faces.

One of the men on the sides talked to Max. "Huh? Am I dead or alive? Where am I?"

Max stumbled backwards in shock. The man's face was falling apart, decaying almost. Max hit his head on a statue and looked up. It looked like a birdman and it spoke!

"Run! It's a trap!" the statue said, looking down at Max before turning completely to stone.

Dark streaks of lightning flashed the room and Max blinked to see the priest in front of him.

"Been praying, and well you might!"

The priest was struck by one of the dark bolts and changed his appearance. Max blinked again to see a tall, dark being with horns before him. He was plated in silver armor, silver horns protruding out of his helmet and studded, like-colored shoulder caps decked his red and blue robe and cape. Max felt the air turn deathly cold in his presence and even saw his breath turn white as it escaped his mouth. His body shook violently, sensing that evil-incarnate stood before him.

"You and your pitiful Shining Force cannot be saved by prayers!" Darksol's voice bellowed within the holy room. "You won't escape!"

"How fitting that you perish in a former chapel of Light!" Darksol pointed Max's attention around him to the undead whose faces barely blurred those of the people he had just talked to.

"I leave you now in the care of my minions, who know well what to do with you…"

The undead crept forward to Max, edging slowly like they had before, except now they towered over him. Max reached for his sword when the rest of the Force arrived.

Unimpressed by their presence, Darksol kept his gaze on Max. As he turned his head to face the Force, the undead followed suit. He merely stared at them with glowing crimson red eyes before booming a command.

"Undead! Dispose of those pests once and for all!"

Why Darksol hadn't finished Max off there and then perturbed him intensely. Was Darksol taunting him to come close to his goal, only to slap his face to show he's not strong enough to beat them? Max cringed on the ground, thinking whether it was worth dying by Kane's blade in a vain attempt to avenge his master. He still could not believe that he could really beat them when his master had been slain so easily. He didn't want to let the Shining Force down, much less lead them to their doom.

"Maaaax!" Anri shouted above the din of zombie moans. "Get up and fight!"

"We're coming!" yelled Luke as he cut his way to Max's side.

Max snapped out of his thoughts and unsheathed his sword. Anri was still fighting on, and, for now he felt obligated to fight in response to her call to arms. He had his friends to fight for right now and he couldn't let them down. Not just yet.

Tao and Anri let out a barrage of spells on the zombies surrounding Max. Weakened, Luke hacked to Max's left while Max took the right. Gort and the centaurs blocked off the far right side to keep more zombies from reaching Max with healers Lowe and Khris right behind them. Gong looked sternly at Max for looking like he was ready to die just a little while ago.

"Know that if you die, Max, the Shining Force will be no more. Fall and we will have no leader. Surrender and we will have no hope. The Spirit of the Pool spoke truly when she said you were a 'hero without peer.' Trust in her words and know that through these battles you will grow stronger to defeat Kane." Gong took a moment to punch a zombie in the face, knocking it back into the fray. "Just because Varios was your teacher doesn't mean you can't be a master. Now get up and fight!"

Hans, who had been within earshot of the touching monologue also added to the speech. "Remember, Max. You're never alone." He fired a few shots behind Max, crippling a zombie to the floor where Luke hacked it to pieces. "You've got us; you don't have to take Kane down alone to prove anything. A strong opponent is one who can slay a million people single-handedly. A stronger opponent is one who can command a million people to slay any force, be it Kane or the thousand-year old evil that lay beyond the Door of the Ancients. Now hurry up because I hate fighting on the frontlines!"

Max smiled. He felt as though a blade had been removed from his soul and he could move freely again. With amazing brisk, he dashed beside Luke and danced his blade through a wave of zombies. He called Tao and Anri's attention to the more powerful ghoul far to the left and to keep it busy. The skeletons were keeping Gort and the centaurs from joining them, and so he told them to let Hans distract them while they wait for an open chance to strike their joints and paralyze them from countering their final blows.

Max went to refocus his attention on the ghoul. Biding his time, Max observed how it swayed differently from the regular zombies and told Luke to lunge at it after he took the first stab, allowing Luke to move in to whatever direction it decided to doge to. Max leapt at the ghoul, grinning as it easily shifted to his left and watched as Luke clove through it in half.

Max got up and looked behind him to see his friends applauding at their clever strategy. It was another victory, but for once in a long, long time, Max felt he was really beginning to win this war.

-----

"I am Balbaroy!" screeched the birdman. "I was turned to stone by Darksol when he took the bodies of the dead."

He must have been turned to stone as he tried to stop him, thought Max.

"I will join you to fight Darksol's evil."

Amon flew by and hugged Balbaroy tightly. She turned to Max and thanked him with her aid as well.

"Thank you for saving Balbaroy. Let me go with you so I too can fight evil."

After hearing about their next destination, Amon explained how to get there.

"To reach Uranbatol, you must go through Bustoke. We will guide you there." Amon looked at Balbaroy to see him nod back in consent.

On their way out, a man came out from the tower to the bell room. He had seen the whole thing and hid, hoping to ring the bell as soon as he saw potential help. He was afraid he'd be caught if he rang out without any chance of reinforcements.

"Darksol suddenly appeared. He told us not to speak about the Legacy of the Ancients," he was shaking as he spoke, but continued on. "Then he attacked our friar. The friar fought back, but Darksol overcame him."

Darksol. They now knew the true figure behind all the chaos. What of the King of Runefaust, then? What had started all this? Well, the only thing they could do now was move forward to stop it from continuing, and so, following the birdmen, they journeyed on.

-----

_Max and the Shining Force head toward Bustoke. What awaits them there? The Legacy of the Ancients is still a mystery. Will they ever solve it?_

-----

**Author's notes**: Few things to mention again.

In the game, your party can only consist of 12 members at a time, including the main character. You get to pick your members by talking to Nova back in HQ, who also allows you to check their stats, and, not that you'd need him to do it, allow you to use, give, equip, and drop items. In addition, he gives you advice on the upcoming battle by some kind of 6th sense. Strange because the world had supposedly been at "peace" the whole time since Dark Dragon's last awakening.

I've always disagreed with the idea of having extra team members sit back in HQ instead of joining us in the fight, so without mention, they are all fighting somewhere in the battle area, under Nova's command if not with Max and the "main" 12 unit fleet.

There were only 4 zombies in the battle to Manarina, but, for some reason, it felt like a lot more than that when I was playing it way back when. I even checked back to see, but I still couldn't believe it. Darn buggers were so hard to kill!

All adventures are explored by Max; he talks to the mayor about stuff, talks to the NPCs, and gets stuff -- the usual RPG-hero thing. I felt some of those roles -- or adventures -- should go to some of the other chars, like Nova and Tao.

And on that note, almost nobody ever rushes up to talk to you in the game. Most, if not all, dialogue only occurs when you actually talk to that person. Otrant's assistant wizardess doesn't actually push you around and the mayor's son and his wife don't run up to you asking for help in the game.

Last thing: There are 30 characters in the game, way too many for me to try and give dialogue consistently (unless the actual game script dictates so), so the rest will mostly be going about their own while anything of interest from the game will be discovered by those you're already familiar with up to this point. Sorry!

P.P.S- The plot will be moving a lot faster -- I promise.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shining Force, its characters, or its plot. This is a play-through of the game with my own interpretations of how it would be told if it were in story-format, along with some added personalities and dialogue for several characters. This was written for a friend who has never played the game and wanted to know about it.

Wow, took me long enough to get back to writing this. It's been quite an eventful summer, sorry for the huge delay!

So! Ready, set, go!

-----

**Chapter 3: Secret Weapon of Runefaust**

-----

_The Shining Force arrived in Bustoke, a town built into a mountainside._

"Don't go this way!" a woman shrieked as Max walked up the town's half-built steps. "You'll be forced to work in the quarry with everyone else," she explained.

Max looked at her, puzzled, so she took him to see the leader of Bustoke. As they walked, Max noticed how barren the town looked; leftovers of construction work outside, cavernous holes peeking into the mountain's sides. And devoid of people – that was the strangest part.

The Force followed Max and the woman up a couple more flight of steps and entered a small white building at the center of the quasi-town. Inside were more women, who, surprised at their sudden arrival, immediately began sobbing the reason for the town's deserted appearance.

"My husband was taken away in the middle of building our house. It's only half done!"

"My father was taken away to the quarry, too. Please bring him back!"

"Please rescue my husband from the quarry. You're our only hope!"

"Our men were taken away to work in the quarry. All but Zylo," the lady takes a moment to blush and then sigh. "…who's crazy," she finally added.

A little girl clinging tightly to her teddy bear walked up to Max after seeing how all the women crowded him. "I miss my Daddy!" she cried. "When's he coming back?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes. She bit her lower lip, trying hard to keep from bawling. Max hugged her tight and, without words, gave her a reassuring answer that it would be soon.

But what in the world was going on? Was this the work of Runefaust again? Max looked up for someone who could answer the source of these problems.

A sprite elf-girl smiled weakly at him, understanding his confusion. "Talk to my mother first," she said politely and led him away from the worried mass.

Dressed as plainly as everyone else was the girl's mother, but she spoke with more strength and optimism than the others. "I have been waiting for warriors of the Shining Force," she began. Her voice quivered a bit, but she asked in hope, "Are you one of them?"

The Shining Force nodded in unison, spellbound by the gloomy atmosphere of the room. Ken needed to blow his nose and mindlessly reached for Lowe's hood. Lowe was too touched to notice.

"Great!" the mother smiled with optimism. "The Runefaust army took our men to dig in the quarry…"

Max's blood began to boil. The rest of the words began to fade as he remembered the little girl's face back in Guardiana who had dreamt disaster just before the invasion and then of Bustoke's little girl; Runefaust was creating nightmares.

"They're looking for a weapon of the Ancients, a Laser Eye." She looked towards her daughter. "Diane can lead you there. If Zylo were sane, he could surely help you." And, as if completely worn out from holding her breath, she sat down and sighed. Her face remained strong, though, and Diane hugged her before turning towards Max.

"Call me when you're ready."

-----

Max and Nova had gone out to scout the area Diane had led them to while the rest of the Force prepared themselves for another battle. Being in a mountainous region, they had to be cautious of the rocky terrain where enemies could easily hide or ambush them.

Max, Nova and Diane headed back to town to debrief everyone else. Outside HQ, an old man and a younger lady were waiting for Max.

"I really feel sorry for Zylo," she began her plead. "The Runefaust army poured something into Zylo's drink. It made him crazy." She shuddered for a moment. "We had to lock him up to protect ourselves!"

"I am a master alchemist but," the old man explained, "to cure Zylo, I need to make Lunar Dew. To do that, I need a Moon Stone! You must go to the quarry, find a Moon Stone, and bring it back to me!"

Putting aside the old man's thrusted demands, Max thought it'd be good to have someone guard the town in case Runefaust came back; if they had to lock up Zylo, he must have been quite powerful.

Runefaust was bringing grief wherever it was going and while Max wanted to hurry to their goal, he couldn't overlook these problems. The Shining Force was going to save the men of Bustoke and find a cure for Zylo.

"Please be careful," the young lady added as Max and the Force were leaving for the quarry. "Those Runefaust monsters are deadly!"

But what Runefaust would unearth in those mountains would prove to be even deadlier, as someone would learn first-hand.

-----

The quarry was peculiarly silent as the Shining Force arrived. Faint sounds of picks clanged on rocks and suddenly a voice called in the air.

"Master, we have found it!"

"The Laser Eye! At last! This is the end of that cursed Shining Force!" The Master Mage pointed a bony finger towards the workers. "Get rid of those men from Bustoke. They are of no further use to us."

A skeleton guard motioned the other undead soldiers to execute the mage's orders when it caught a glimpse of the Shining Force.

"Alert! Intruders!" it roared.

"What? The Shining Force! Stop them!" the mage panicked. "We must have time to remove the Laser Eye!"

Without wasting time, Max slid down from their detected position and quickly led the Force to buffer the workers from the skeleton guards.

Following easily into their plan, Luke, Gort and the centaurs plowed through the first wave of enemies with Tao, Anri, Hans and Diane picking off the remaining survivors as they rushed towards the other workers further in. Snipers glancing from the top of hills didn't even have time to aim at the swift Force as Amon and Balbaroy sped towards them and cut them down in seconds.

All was going well, surprisingly, even as they took down the mage-in-charge with ease. Max and Nova were suspicious, but relieved nonetheless at the lack of casualties on their side.

With its last few breaths, the Master Mage cackled at the Force's victory. "You think you've won, but you've failed. The Laser Eye is ours now!" and dropped its head down to the ground with a thud.

"Max, the Moon Stone should be inside this cavern the mage was guarding."

Max rushed in, searched the walls for the largest brightly shining stone he could find and dashed out. He knew there was no time to waste; the troops in the quarry were only leftovers – the rest had already left with the Laser Eye and Max wanted to stop them before they got far.

-----

Max took a deep breath. He knew he was getting impatient again with the idea of finding Kane and had to stop himself from barking orders to hurry on. He congratulated the Shining Force on a successful mission, but added that while they had won here, Runefaust had achieved their main goal and they needed to stay alert. The Shining Force quickly left the quarry but were abruptly stopped.

The men and women of Bustoke had gathered at the entrance and roared cheers of gratitude. Couples were hugging and crying, children were laughing and shouting; it made the Force teary again.

"You beat them! We're free!" a woman screamed in ecstasy. "Thank you!"

"Thank you for saving our men!"

"All's well now, and we owe it all to you, Max!"

An elated young lady rushed to Max, grabbed his hand and led him to her house. "Look at this enormous house!" she squealed. Max took a closer look and remembered it being the first run-down, half-done "cave" he had spotted earlier. "My husband finished it!" she exclaimed with glee.

As happy as everyone looked, Max was growing anxious to leave until he felt a tug at his cape. It was the little girl.

"He's home!" she squeaked over and over. She hugged Max's cape and then rushed over to the man beside her, grabbing his hand. "My daddy's home! I'm so happy!" Not a hint of sorrow could have been traced on her grinning, tiny face.

The father stepped forward to thank Max personally. "Thank you so much," he said as he bowed his head. "I'm so happy to be back with my daughter," his voice breaking as he tried to keep a straight face.

Diane led Max to see her mom while the rest of the Force was drowned in more thank-you's, hugs, kisses, and applauses. Max tossed Nova the Moon Stone to bring to the alchemist as he was pulled away. Nova nodded and quickly dove away to continue their business.

Hans followed Nova to get away from the crowd. Looking back, he could see Ken neighing with delight at the kids looking up at him in awe and cheer. Luke had climbed up on his back and raised his hand to have them shout together.

"Hurrah!"

"Hurrah!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

"The Shining Force is coming!"

"The Shining Force is coming!"

"And they're gonna save Rune!"

"And they're gonna save Rune!"

Luke banged heads with Ken and grinned from ear to ear. It felt good to have some fun before they had to leave and get serious.

-----

"You! Did you bring the Moon Stone?"

Nova and Hans had the alchemist make the Lunar Dew to cure Zylo and hurried back to meet with Max at Diane's house.

"Quick! Take the Lunar Dew to Zylo immediately!" the old man impelled needlessly as they ran out.

Along the way, Nova and Hans could hear a voice shouting from the sky.

"Watch carefully! Here I go!"

A loud boom echoed in the air and a man was seen zooming above them.

"Good luck, Kokichi!" another man shouted up at the rocket-man, but his timing couldn't have been any worse. The rocket-man started flying erratically and smacked into the mountainside.

"Well, it didn't work this time either…" he said to himself. Glancing over at Nova and Hans who had also been looking at the exposition, he added "Another failure. I'm starting to think Kokichi should just give up" and walked back into his house.

"It always looks good at first," said an unnoticed woman's voice that made Nova and Hans jump, "then something goes wrong. It never fails."

-----

Max had just left Diane's home after being thanked once again and found Nova and Hans right outside the door. They walked briskly to where Zylo was being kept imprisoned and nodded to the lady to let them in with the potion.

"Please be careful," she warned as they entered.

Inside was a bulk, white were-wolf glaring viciously at Max and company.

"What do you want?" it barked. "Leave me alone or I'll tear you apart!"

Undaunted, Max tackled into Zylo with Nova and Hans watching blankly for a second before thinking to help pin Zylo down. Twirling the medicine bottle as skillfully as a blade, he sunk the potion into Zylo's mouth. The werewolf showed his sharp fangs and nearly bit Max's hand before the Lunar Dew had taken effect.

Zylo tensed and threw back the three. He leaned on the wall shakily with one hand over his eyes.

"Yuk!" Zylo spat. "Awful taste. But I'm myself again."

"What a relief," he howled. "I can never repay you for this, but I'm going to join the Shining Force!"

Max shook his head, explaining that it would be better for him to stay here to guard Bustoke. Zylo wouldn't take "no" for an answer; he had heard about the Shining Force when Runefaust had stopped by and had made up his mind to join them to help rescue the men in the quarry. Nova coughed and mentioned that they had already saved them.

"Zylo is a warwolf warrior," the girl outside the jail eavesdropped. "He can fight better than anyone in the woods!" she added before she popped away, blushing.

Nova nudged Max and whispered that Runefaust had gone north into a large forest that would take a while to navigate through even with a bird-warrior's eye view. Zylo's familiarity with the terrain might help them get to the Laser Eye sooner. Max nodded and asked Zylo to scout Runefaust's army in the forest. Zylo grinned, leapt out of the jail in one swift movement and disappeared in a flash. As he reached the edge of town, he glanced back and smiled at a laughing Ken and Luke in the distance before dashing into the forest, snarling in silent revenge at Runefaust.

-----

The valley above the mountains of Bustoke was a sea of green trees with a partly dark, cloudy sky blanketing it above. Speckled amongst the clouds were pegasi – flying centaur warriors – eyeing carefully the Shining Force in town and the Laser Eye's slow trek towards the plains of Pao. The Shining Force surely wouldn't be able to make it through the forest to catch up with them in time and reported to their leader, a Silver Knight. The Knight ordered some troops to remain behind – lizardmen, pegasi, and skeleton warriors – to further impede their pace. The rocky bridge between Bustoke and Pao was high and narrow, an ideal spot to take down the Shining Force and be rewarded for stopping a surprisingly persistent rebellion force.

The Laser Eye would be set and ready soon.

And the Shining Force would be no more.

-----

"Look," Nova pointed to some far-off lizardmen slithering through the trees and barricading the beaten-down paths, "they are trying to block our way to the bridge."

Turning to the Force and raising his hand in the same fashion Luke and Ken had done in town, he shouted "Attack them, Shining Force!"

Max led the main team of centaurs along with Lowe and Khris through the clear paths guarded by skeletons and lizardmen. Appearing large in force, they were actually the diversion team, attracting attention while Zylo led the foot soldiers, mages, and archers with their only healer Gong swiftly through the forest to sweep the guards from behind. Amon and Balbaroy covered the skies and darted in and out of battles with pegasi to let Zylo's team know they were being tracked.

With as much ease as they had fought earlier in the quarry, the Shining Force made short haste of the forest battle and arrived at the bridge.

But Max had a foreboding feeling as he led the Shining Force to what would be one of their toughest battles.

_Someone was going to die here_.

-----

The winds blowing between Bustoke and Pao were fierce, scratching at the mountains and carving a long and narrow, precarious rocky bridge between the two countries. Any traveler walking across it could feel the bridge being dangerously chipped away bit by bit. It was enough to make one crawl to make sure they could feel the earth beneath them and not have to look down into the unending chasm.

But nonetheless, Runefaust had carried a large, ancient weapon to the other side and now there it stood, a dangerous figure gazing back at the Shining Force; Max had chills. Sitting around it were much more lizardmen and skeletons, supported by priests and the rest of the pegasi.

Just past the glimmering Laser Eye and mob was an argument.

"Traitor! You've betrayed Lord Kane!"

"I owe no allegiance to you or him, foul fiend that he is!"

Although the Silver Knight was decked in armor from head to hoof, Pelle could feel him growing red with anger.

"You are only a mercenary," the Silver Knight sneered behind its helmet. "You do what we pay you to do!"

Pelle threw a bag to the floor and it landed with a muted jingle. "Here, I return your gold." He stamped on the bag with his right hoof, exuding defiance. "I shall no longer follow your orders, toad!"

The Silver Knight turned away. "If you are not with us, then you are against us!" It raised its lance and turned its head to Pelle. "I will have the pleasure of killing you myself!" it neighed as it sped towards Pelle and smashed its lance into Pelle's shield, shoving him off the nearest cliff.

"Vile fiend!" Pelle shouted as he was pushed back. "Aiiieeeee…"

"Ha, ha! Thus fall all who dare to oppose the will of Darksol!" The Silver Knight glanced up at Max in the distance and dared him with its lance to come forward.

The Silver Knight barked at a nearby priest to activate the Laser Eye.

-----

"Max!" Tao smacked him in the head. "This isn't the time to be gawking at whatever drama's going on over there."

Max turned to Tao with a thoughtful face. Anri understood.

"It's the Laser Eye," Anri explained to Tao. "A weapon of the ancients, we don't know exactly what its capable of, but from the way it's positioned across this bridge, we need to be cautious."

"Then the best method would be to hit it before it can hit us," shouted Luke as he dashed towards the mob, drunk from the earlier easy victories. Ken followed suit.

"Aye, lad," Gort patted Max on the back before following Luke. "Tis a deadly weapon indeed, but if we can smash it before it can be used, then we best smash it now" and darted after Luke.

Hans confided coolly to Max, "Doesn't it bother you how they didn't immediately start using that thing as we come across the bridge? And don't you find it strange that they'd have fighters in front of it instead of just taunting us from safe lines? I think we should follow, Max."

The wind howled in a ghastly way, as if introducing death's arrival to the bridge. Max shuddered but agreed with the impromptu tactic.

He and the others caught up with Luke and Ken who had already started trading blows with the first wave of lizardmen.

"What took you so long?" Luke joked as he leg-swept a lizardman and blocked an incoming attack from its friend. Max dragged his sword across the fallen lizardman's neck and swung up to block another blow coming at Luke's back. Max twirled into a low slash across the second lizardman's stomach and dashed past Luke, asking why he wasn't keeping up with him. Luke grinned and motioned Ken to join the race.

Gort, Gong, Zylo, archers Hans and Diane and healer Khris had their hands full with Pegasus knights attacking from the sides of the bridge. As Max, Luke and Ken slipped past the second and third waves of enemies, Mae and Arthur picked them off with mage-support Anri and Tao freezing and blazing from behind and Lowe healing any cuts the team may have gotten. Amon and Balbaroy had spotted some snipers in a crevice below the bridge and began keeping them busy.

Max, Luke and Ken were getting closer to Runefaust's ancient weapon. They were dealing with the last of lizardmen and were having a hard time. A priest nearby them was keeping the lizardmen healed after each stab and cut the three managed to endeavor.

Suddenly, the Laser Eye began to hum. The priest working from behind it began a countdown.

_Warmup sequence initiated. 10 seconds… 9…_

Max felt electricity crackle through his body in fear. He stared at the Laser Eye and nearly forgot to parry the lizardman's overhead slash. Fortunately, Luke noticed and felled it before it could connect. Max lunged at the lizardman's friend behind Luke and Ken leapt over its corpse and stabbed the priest in one smooth motion.

_8… 7… 6… 5… targeting activated._

Max called out to Luke and Ken to run to the edges of the bridge and duck, but a Pegasus knight had taken a stab at Luke and he was too busy to get away.

The Laser Eye began to glow.

Max's heart started to beat faster, but he felt everything move slower as he got cold chills.

_Someone was going to die._

_4… 3… 2… 1…_

"LUKE!"

Luke fell down and nearly rolled off the bridge had Max not caught him.

Ken jumped up and stabbed the Pegasus knight in mid-air after having pushed Luke away.

_FIRE!_

The Laser Eye shone a bright white light, as if absorbing the sunlight around it in quick, visible spurts. It quickly glowed red and an unbelievably large blast of energy surged from the weapon and flew straight across the bridge.

"KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The red grew to a darker crimson and Ken, the Pegasus knight, and the other dead corpses on the bridge were simultaneously enveloped and blown along the laser's destructive path. The ground pulsed with a hot, vibrating energy and vapor steamed from where it had traveled across.

Ken lay halfway across the bridge, streams of gray smoke from melting metal evaporated into the air.

"KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luke shouted once again, louder. He rushed over to Ken's side as Lowe and Khris began waving their staves to heal him immediately.

Instead of rushing back, Max dashed forward to stop the Laser Eye's operator and began smashing the machine. Amon and Balbaroy covered Max from the quickly approaching Silver Knight.

"You may have beaten us here, but General Elliott will stop you in Pao!" it jeered as it tried to stab the bird warriors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Luke plowed blow upon blow on the laser's eye. It cracked and screeched as light escaped and sparkled into the air. Luke thrust his whole body with his axe as he near rammed into the machine, laying complete waste to it before flying in between Amon and Balbaroy to an unsuspecting Silver Knight. For all its silver armor, it split like a wooden log under Luke's attack and only stopped after sinking halfway into its ribcage.

"Hah… hah…" Luke panted. Max patted Luke to return back to where Ken and the healers were.

-----

"We're ok here; Anri remembered how the Laser Eye works after seeing it collect light," Tao explained. "So she told us to take cover as far to the edge of the bridge as we could if we couldn't make it back out of its line-of-fire."

"It was horrific; I've never seen anything like it," commented Gort. "In all my years of traveling and fighting…"

"He's brutally hurt," Gong got to the point, nonchalantly, not trying to soften the truth.

Everyone watched in silence as Lowe, Khris and Gong continued casting heal on Ken.

Luke covered his face with his arm, letting his axe drop from his other hand.

"Will… will he live?"

There was a long pause, then an answer from Gong.

"We need to take him to the nearest church. Bustoke is too far away for us to carry him to; we're better off heading to Pao."

Luke was at a loss for words and could only watch blankly.

As they hoisted Ken unto a make-shift stretcher made from some members' capes and scarfs, Pelle had managed to climb back up and called out to them.

"Whew! I thought I was a goner, but I caught a branch and just hung on."

"You know, people get hurt all the time in a battle; some in simple ways, others heroically. It was a great battle, one I'm sure this young centaur would be proud to have fought in." Pelle had noticed Luke's face full of sorrow. He turned to Max. "I don't know who you are, but I want to tag along," he said as he helped carry the stretcher with Arthur, Mae, and Gort.

The Shining Force had destroyed an ancient weapon of massive destruction from being used elsewhere, but it was a victory hard-won. They continued somberly to find a chapel for Ken and a ship in the harbor of Urbantol for their sea voyage to Runefaust.

-----

_With the Laser Eye gone, the Shining Force heads toward the moving town of Pao. Knowing that Runefaust gathering its forces, our heroes hurried onward._

-----

**Author's note**: When a character dies in the game, they temporarily disappear from the battle and re-appear as ghosts back in HQ. Going to the chapel and paying the priest a certain amount revives the character back to normal and nothing else is mentioned about it.

For me, this battle was always such a pain since I never could get out of the laser's range in time and in spots of the "bridge" I thought were safe, they were actually still within its pixel-squares' range. I've had a lot of characters die in this battle, but I thought paying the priest to have them all revived seemed too easy and too fictitious for a story than it is for the game.

Short chapter, eh? The next one's a little longer, but not by much. It'll be up soon, so I hope you're not bored yet!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shining Force, its characters, or its plot. This is a play-through of the game with my own interpretations of how it would be told if it were in story-format, along with some added personalities and dialogue for several characters. This was written for a friend who has never played the game and wanted to know about it.

The original script can be found at right along!

-----

**Chapter 4: The Great Fortress of Balbazak**

-----

_The Shining Force reached the Pao Prairie to discover that Pao was a town of Wagons._

TOOOOOOOOOOOOT. The chain of Pao wagons pulled to a loud stop a few yards away from the tired Shining Force. Coincidentally, it seemed like they had stopped in front of a chapel.

Luke, Mae, Anri, Tao and Hans, and the healers took Ken to see the priest there. Ken had turned a deathly pale and his breathing so soft, one had to carefully watch his chest grow and shrink to make sure he was still alive. As worried and drenched in depression the rest of the Force was, they still had to track down Runefaust and thus went to explore the wandering town of Pao for information and supplies.

"Welcome to Pao, a town that's truly on the move!" a guard welcomed warmly and, seeing how weary they were, pointed them in the direction of the Pao Pub.

A lady at the bar, partly drunk, walked up to Max as they entered. "Have you heard about General Elliott?" she asked not at all shyly.

Before Max could answer, she blushed a little and began swooning. "He is _definitely_ my type! … But why he is on Runefaust side? I just don't get it!" she ranted drunkenly.

"General Elliott is one of the greatest Warlords of Runefaust," she nodded to herself. "But, I'm sure he is not evil of heart." She shook her head slowly, almost losing balance. She suddenly raised her hand as if making an important statement. "He was the one who saved us when a group of bandits invaded this town," she said before sitting down and getting another drink. She was smiling to herself dreamily. Max dismissed her words as fantasy.

The barkeeper had been eyeing Max carefully. As Max sat down, he walked up calmly to him and asked, "Are you Max?"

Max nodded suspiciously.

"The guy in the corner wants to talk to you. He says it's important."

An old man at the bar suddenly began speaking very loudly. "Runefaust, Guardiana, the Ancients…" He paused, sounding like he was going to make a revelation.

"I can't worry about such things," he said before falling asleep on the counter.

Gort poked him, wondering if he had any stories to tell that the wine was keeping him from saying. He was hoping to reminisce about the old days again since his usual listeners Luke, Gong and Hans were away.

"Greetings, Max!" a huge, red old dragonewt stood up and welcomed, sticking his hand out warmly. He looked quite lax, almost as if there was no war going on.

"I am General Elliott of Runefaust."

_Runefaust!_ Max was now even more suspicious why a general of the nightmarish army was befriending him without even hiding his identity. Perhaps the lady wasn't completely drunk – General Elliott didn't seem to exude that evil aura he felt each time he fought with Runefaust's soldiers.

"You must hear what I have to say," he began straight to the point, sitting down as Max stared at him. He motioned Max to a seat across from him and continued.

"Runefaust has been corrupted by Darksol. He came from nowhere to sway our king." Elliott's calm nature was beginning to fade quickly.

"Darksol told King Ramladu that the world would be his to rule forever. All he needed was the Legacy of the Ancients, Darksol claimed. Our king listened." He clenched his dragon-fist, quietly mad at something before looking up at Max and returning to his relaxed look.

"Though I hate Darksol and his plans," he confessed, "I am a loyal subject to King Ramladu."

General Elliott stood up, old eyes staring at Max in a silent hope, but with a resolute demeanor.

"When next we meet, Max, it will be on the battlefield," he said flatly.

He leaned forward, claws stretching out on the table that creaked in pain. "Our King is fully under Darksol's influence. All this warfare is Darksol's doing," he whispered with a hint of disgust and contempt.

He stood up straight again, towering Max by a few feet. "If you defeat me in battle," he continued in the same disdained tone, "please free Runefaust from Darksol's clutches!" It sounded like a promise tied to a death wish.

Max, eyes watching carefully back at the aged but powerful dragon-warrior, understood General Elliott's predicament; he knew the invasions were wrong, but his loyalty tied his hands lest he wanted to be a traitor to his king and country. He was asking Max to kill Darksol and stop the useless war for him, but over his dead-body. It was a soldier's honor and Max could only shake his head that in this era, there was no other choice but to live up to that code.

General Elliott gave the bartender a pat on the back and a hearty laugh before he left the bar-tent. It would be a shame indeed to have to defeat such an admirable soldier.

"Who are you?" a man sat down across from Max. Max glared at the man for distracting his thoughts. "Where is Vankar?" he said, accenting each word carefully as if taking extreme focus on pronouncing everything correctly. He stood up and pointed clumsily at Max. "He's supposed to stop strangers!" he said before plopping into his chair and falling over backwards.

Max hated the bar.

But Gort loved it.

"Ah… watching young men who can't hold their liquor is a laugh! And when they're good and drunk, we can have a good time story-telling! You're missing out, Max."

Max didn't answer and was about to leave.

"It wasn't your fault, Max," Gort said coolly. "This is a war, whether we've declared it or not. People get hurt, people die, and, while you're our leader, that is beyond your control – you cannot see into the future."

Max stopped to listen for a moment and was about to step out again when Gort interrupted once more.

"All you can do, Max, is do the best you can; plan your tactics the best you can, study enemy patterns the best you can, try the best you can, and one last thing."

Gort walked over to Max and handed him a mug foaming over with beer.

"Live the best you can. You only live once, so live it up with no regrets. And if you have any over our wounded lad there, then live it up in a way that you won't have to regret it twice."

"Now stop moping and have a toast with me! I'm drunk as a Pao pig in a mud-pen, so either stay and have fun with me or bring me another drink before you go!"

Max chuckled for the first time since the war tainted his life in Guardiana. He was still worried, but he had a bit of resolve now to move forward; he wasn't going to be as careless about rushing into battle the next time, or ever again. After this, he was going out to see what the town knew about General Elliott and how far Runefaust had gone since attacking the Gate of the Ancients.

-----

Max began asking around about the town itself, then about General Elliott and Runefaust. He got some very interesting answers.

"I'm worried about the town driver. He's talking to those engines too much!" Well, that answered a bit about how the Pao Wagons got around.

"We travel all over Pao Prairie. And we're getting ready to leave right now!"

"We'll move again soon. We're going to Uranbatol."

"Stop and go, stop and go!" a man whined. "This nomadic life is really starting to bother me."

"I hear the engine. It's almost time to leave."

"I have to pack up soon or I'll miss the train!"

"The engine driver decides where we stop everyday. It's a mystery to the rest of us."

Max made a note to himself to check with the driver.

"Paaaoo!"

"Paaaoo! Paaaaooo!"

Wondering for a moment why he just talked to a Pao-pig, Max figured that it must've been a heavy drink Gort had passed him earlier.

"I am Earnest," a dark, scowling centaur with shady white hair introduced. There was so much angst about him. "Balbazak destroyed my town. I want revenge!"

Max had heard about a lovely queen who ran the town of Pao, but after mistaking a couple ladies to be her, he was surprised to finally find that it was a cute little girl.

"I am Queen Koron. Have you enjoyed your visit? I think we're ready to leave."

Just then, the engineman entered the queen's freight, shouting with glee. "Everything is ready! Full power!" The engineman was grinning wildly. "Wow, this feels great! Makes me feel alive!"

"Well, let's not be rude to our visitor," the child spoke with a regal politeness. "Is it ok with you if we move along?"

Max had gotten all the useful information he could have gotten from asking a Pao-pig, so he nodded, bowed, and made his way out.

"We'll be leaving now," the queen waved from inside. "Good luck. It's time for us to go!"

Max watched as the Pao wagons roared and hissed, moving at a slow pace then gradually picking up speed, leaving flattened grass under its chugging path.

-----

Max was heading back to the church with Gort when a small, round shadow on the ground flew past them. Max and Gort looked up.

"Wow! What a flight!" yelled a man in the sky. He was zooming by them left and right, gradually getting closer to the ground with each pass. "I've never been this far from Bustoke before!"

"Hey, down there!" He had finally noticed Max and Gort. "I want to help you fight those nasty Runefaust beasties."

"Whoa! It won't stop! I'll be right back, I think. Just wait a moment."

Kokichi slowed to a stop, landing with a heavy thud as he finally touched the ground. "I'm joining up, youngster." "I figure you need some experience on this team!" he added cockily.

"Hey, are you mad?" a centaur with a mullet trotted by after seeing Kokichi land and talk about fighting against Runefaust. They must be mercenaries or part of an army! He had heard how good the money was for working part of such a group and immediately introduced himself before they could answer his earlier question.

"I'm Vankar. Did you hear about me in Pao?"

Max, Gort and Kokichi stared at him blankly. This centaur certainly had a big nose and his hair was beyond bizarre. He had a thick, brown mustache that only accentuated the strangeness of his face.

Vankar quickly got to the point. "I heard about you in Pao," he lied. "I'm joining up! No, no, don't thank me, it's my pleasure!" he said as he walked in the general direction they were headed, hoping they'd catch up and show him where exactly they were going. He left out the fact that he was a guard for Pao but had gotten fired for sleeping on the job.

-----

The priest's home was filled with dark, gloomy faces. Max could feel the atmosphere of the room heavy and depressing as he entered.

"Ken is in bad shape." He tried to euphemize the situation, but to no avail. He continued bluntly.

"I've done all I can to revitalize him, but he won't be able to fight for a very long time."

"We can't leave him here," Luke said.

"That's right!" Tao shouted in agreement. "He's been with us since the beginning and he has to be with us till the very end!" Even in sadness, Tao had a passionate temper.

"We're going to have some of us standby with him since he won't be able to fight," replied Hans coolly. He didn't like the idea of leaving Ken behind by himself if he did continue to travel with them.

Ken winced and opened an eye. Everyone rushed over to him immediately.

"Is it time to fight yet?" he whispered in pain. "I'm tired of lying down and I've got this itch on my butt."

Everyone laughed a little and Max walked forward to answer him. Ken had an important mission, he explained; he was going to have to stay here and watch the priest in case enemies snuck past them during the upcoming battle.

Ken smiled and then passed out.

Nova, who had been outside studying General Elliott's battle formations after the Pao wagons left, finally stepped in. He thanked the priest for his hospitality towards the Force and then had them step outside to discuss their battle plans.

"General Elliott is said to be the finest swordsman in all of Rune," he closed his wisdom with Elliott's history of tactics. "I'll stay here with Ken until the battle's over. Take care, Max, everyone."

Max gave the Shining Force a few minutes to clear their heads about their wounded comrade and looked out towards the plains.

Suddenly, Max had an eerie feeling that somebody was behind him. He whipped around, hands flying readily to his sword. Max was astonished.

A giant hamster with an enormous helmet was on its back, trying to get up.

Max stared.

The hamster stared back.

And for some reason, Max got the impression the hamster just joined the Shining Force.

Apparently, the over-sized creature was called Jogurt, armed with only its helmet and its sword. Max couldn't figure out what else there was to its mission and decided to just let it come along if it didn't get in the way.

Jogurt ran off to train with the others.

And Max looked off into the distance where General Elliott and his army stood.

They had their plan, but executing it and improvising as they went along wouldn't be as easy as they had discussed.

-----

The Shining Force lined up in two flanks – Gong, Luke, Gort, Max and Zylo in front; centaurs Mae, Pelle, Vankar and Arthur behind them. From above them were Kokichi, Amon and Balbaroy. Angled diagonally below the front lines were archers Hans and Diane, and mages Tao and Anri. Tucked safely behind them all were healers Lowe and Khris, guarded by Jogurt.

"Psst, Khris. Is that thing really going to protect us?" Lowe asked quietly.

"Well, at least it's a little cute," whispered Khris back.

"Good thing we're behind everyone; I don't trust it." Lowe replied spitefully. "It's a giant hamster, for goodness sakes! And I'm not sure about you, but it's a bit ugly."

Jogurt turned around and shot an evil glare at Lowe. It started squabbling in incomprehensible squeaks, waving its sword around angrily.

"Ok, ok! You're not ugly. Just not that cute," Lowe apologized defensively.

Jogurt ran off in short, stumpy steps behind the centaurs as the battle began.

General Elliott's tiny army began growing larger as the Shining Force charged closer. A mass of lizardmen, priests, Pegasus Knights and Silver Knights formed an arrow-shaped formation, aiming straight into them. At the tail-end were a tank, another priest, and General Elliott towering over them all.

Max and the first flank exchanged blows with the lizardmen, keeping them from slithering towards the centaurs. Having hooves for feet, the knights wouldn't be as lithe to move about and so waited until they could dart past them and cover the first group from the incoming knights.

"These lizardmen are a lot tougher than the last ones!" shouted Luke while countering a slash. "They're actually giving me a sweat!"

"Aye, lad, but what's heating you up is their weapons," replied Gort coolly. "Heat Axes can blast fireballs at you like a mage, so leave no distance!"

Gong landed a flurry of punches on one lizardman, nabbed its axe and tossed it towards Luke to use. He dashed without another word towards another lizardman, ending its life and moving yet again like lightning.

"So, how do I use it?" Luke asked loudly above the din of battle.

"Think of something fiery and slash! Be careful, though! If you overdo it, the axe will start to crack and it'll break if you keep using it!" Gort yelled back.

Luke watched as the centaurs began clashing pole-arms with the Silver Knights and noticed Tao blasting them from the side with fireballs. The line of lizardmen were quickly being cut down by Gong and Max, so Luke took aim at one of the knight's blind-sight and swung the Heat Axe.

A red eclipse-shaped wave of energy screeched out, setting one of the Silver Knights aglow.

Gort laughed. "Now we'll never have to settle for raw meat if we couldn't make a fire," he said before picking up a Heat Axe himself.

Hans and the other rear-units directed their shots into the sky as the Pegasus Knights began harassing the already-busy centaurs.

"Hans, Diane, help us keep them away," Amon called out.

She and Balbaroy rammed into two of the Pegasus Knights, shoving them into a clearer area of the field. Nearby them, Zylo leapt high into the air and plunged into the fallen Pegasus Knights, howling while he pounced around.

"Tao, my arrows aren't penetrating their armor," Hans shouted. "See if you can't cast Fire on it as I fling more shots."

"Sure!" Tao answered, tapping Anri to follow as she ran closer to him and Diane.

Without question, Anri stood next to Diane and also cast her spell the moment before the archers shot. Bright, burning arrows hissed in the air as they made their way past the Pegasus Knights' armor and watched them drop to the ground, writhing from the surging heat.

"Whoo!" cheered Tao, raising her arms up as she shot fireballs into a row of Pegasus Knights behind the fallen ones. "The range on that was way better than my own magic!"

"Mhmm," nodded Hans.

Then, without warning, the ground exploded around Hans and Tao and they were launched a few yards away from Anri and Diane.

A large tank, barely taller than General Elliott, had begun crawling forward. It aimed its barrel directly at the front of the Shining Force who now stood over the rest of the army.

"Max!" Anri screamed, but he already knew.

Intuitively, Max leapt to the side, debris licking him as he rolled on the ground.

Luke stepped into the scorched circle where the tank had fired and blasted back at it with his Heat Axe. The tank's nose was blown off like something had exploded inside it. Anri continued to batter it with Freeze spells and Gort and Luke hacked into the frozen hull, effectively crippling it.

Before they could look up from the tank, General Elliott plowed his sword like a bat into Luke and Gort. They were flung back to where Tan and Hans lied unconscious. General Elliott looked up, remorseless, and started toward Max.

Max had clearly defeated his army and had proven to be a worthy leader and tactician. Now all that was left was to test his mettle when he had to face Kane and Darksol and, the Ancients forbid, King Ramladu. It was one thing to have a team defeat an opponent together in an open battlefield; it was another to go hand-to-hand in a smaller area where such group-work may be impossible. General Elliott knew Max would have to fight them alone someday, and he needed to show him what that would be like, even if for only a moment in this wide ground.

Looking at Zylo to charge with him, Max ran towards General Elliott to keep him from getting to Anri and Diane. Zylo took the first lunge, only to fly smack into broad side of General Elliott's giant blade and fall from the redirection of his own force. Max swung at General Elliott's dropped guard and was surprised to hear a metal clang before he realized Elliott had already turned to face him.

"You're going to face powerful opponents," General Elliott said as he held Max back effortlessly. "Sometimes, you're only going to have space for a one-on-one fight."

Max let the weight of Elliott's blade fall as he side-stepped and attempted to slash at the side, only to be blocked again.

"Leaders are chosen for their skill; their ability to win a fight with an army," he said as he continued to parry Max's swings, "and their ability to inspire an army to fight."

"And to do that," his voice beginning to roar, "you have to be the one to strike first and set the bar for them to match."

"My army didn't agree to this war, but bound to follow their leader, me, who in turn is bound to serve his king, they chose to stay and fight. They knew my strength and trusted me, even when I stayed in the back to have them test your team and separate you for me to talk with."

"Kane, Mishaela, and Darksol are most feared throughout Runefaust; they're going to want to fight you alone and will find ways to do so. You need to be ready and get stronger!"

General Elliott flung his arm around him, swinging his wide sword towards Max. Max slanted his sword and redirected the attack upwards. Without blinking, he pivoted and used the momentum to stab through General Elliott's thick dragon skin.

General Elliott was then pummeled by several icy arrows, courtesy of Anri and Diane.

But he was smiling.

"Perhaps… you have the strength to rescue King Ramladu and Runefaust!" General Elliott said, still strong but steadily weakening. "Stop Darksol! Promise… that you will free Runefaust… known as Protectora before Darksol came…"

General Elliott dropped to his knees, using his sword to keep his body up. He looked at Max, recognized his skill, and asked him to give him his sword. Max obliged, trusting his gut that General Elliott wouldn't kill him.

"A guile leader such as you… requires a promotion." Max knelt and General Elliott knighted him with his last few breaths. "From now on… you are a Hero on a mission. Dawn armor… worthy of such a task… and continue your journey."

And with that, he fell to the ground peacefully.

The Shining Force returned to the priest's home.

-----

"Elliott was a great warrior…" Nova said remorsefully. "Too bad he was our enemy."

"But look," Nova pointed outside, "the traveling town of Pao is coming up again! You all take a rest there."

"Yeah, guys. Let's go see the Pao-pigs!" chimed in Ken.

"Ken!" everyone exclaimed.

"Aah! You guys are loud!" he answered.

"He's able to move around now," the priest explained. "He shouldn't be fighting anytime soon, though."

But nobody was listening; they were all too happy to see Ken up and smiling.

And with that, they went to visit Pao again.

-----

Luke, Tao, Hans and Lowe took Ken to see the Pao-pigs along with Pelle and some of the new Force members to acquaint them.

"Oh!" Ken interrupted. "What's that?"

A man came running from the direction Ken was looking at.

"I saw a big chunk of iron walking, making loud noises, and steaming all over!" the man said, out of breath. "It's over in the sheep pen." He had hoped maybe these soldiers would be able to get it away from his prized Pao-sheep.

"Yay, let's go see some Pao-sheep!" Ken neighed.

"Hey, it's you!"

"Hey! Good to see you again," the giant armadillo welcomed back. "It's me, Guntz from Rindo! Look at the steam suit! Look at these moves!" He was starting to talk faster, as if the machine were also speeding his mouth up.

"The ol' Doc finally got it working!" he said as he began to dance around, showing how flexible it had become. "I'm joining you guys!"

But only Ken and Luke were listening. The rest had run away after seeing it move and talk.

-----

"I've got a great item here," a man advertised to the pair of female mages.

Tao couldn't help looking and pulled Anri to come with her.

"This thing warms up an egg and hatches it in seconds." He spied Tao was holding a strange egg in her arms. "You have an interesting egg there. Can I try to warm it?" He hadn't exactly tried it out yet, so he figured he'd see how it worked himself.

Tao handed the egg to the man, curious as to what would hatch from it. It had started to move already while it was in her arms, but maybe it needed to be incubated like chicken eggs.

"Great!" He put the egg on the basket and began tweaking with knobs and levers. "C'mon, do your stuff!"

The egg began to shake and crack.

"It works! The egg's hatching!" The man held his breath as the egg finally hatched. "What IS that thing?"

"Thing indeed! How rude!" the hatched floating jellyfish answered spitefully. "I'm Domingo, at your service!" It did a little bow and swayed its short, white tentacles.

"How CUTE!" squealed Tao as she ran to hug it tight.

"Thanks for hatching me!" it said as the two rushed off back to their temporary HQ with Anri following them.

-----

Max had left Gort and Gong at the bar; he had enjoyed himself enough with their stories and needed to get some fresh air.

A little boy approached him and asked "Where's Earnest? When is he coming back?"

The guard outside the bar answered for Max. "Earnest went to Uranbatol." Turning to Max, he added "That's where you need to go if you want a ship."

"Be careful, though," another guard pointed out. "Balbazak is a dangerous opponent. He controls the fortress along the way and Uranbatol."

An old man from inside the bar was attracted to the conversation. "If you want to destroy Balbazak, you should do it now, before Earnest gets killed!" he said drunkenly. "He's in there fighting all alone… yelling about vengeance. Go back him up!" he managed to utter before losing his balance and had to lean on one of the guards.

A woman took the old man and told Max what happened before taking what was probably her father home. "Earnest heard you defeated Elliott, and he decided to attack Balbazak's fortress."

The old man woke up briefly from his drunken nap and yelled to Max, "Elliott loved Runefaust but hated Darksol. I hope he is at peace now… hic!"

Another guard walked into their conversation and mentioned that "General Elliott was worried that Darksol was getting ready to open some door…"

How strange, Max thought. It was as if he was a magnet for conversations. It was ironic, though, that the most useful information came when he hadn't asked for it at all.

Another man began storming up to Max.

"That Vankar! Where did he go? Do you know where he went?"

Max nodded.

"You saw him? Did you let him join your troops?"

Max nodded again.

"He's your problem now," he said distastefully. "He's a good fighter… when he feels like it."

Max wandered away from the crowd to go see the queen. Instead, he bumped into the train driver first.

"You can touch it now!" he grinned, pointing at the control panel. "The engine is stopped," he almost said sadly. Maybe the driver just liked pressing the buttons, but even more when the train did move, Max thought.

The queen walked in on them and talked with Max. "Before he left, Elliott gave me a message for you… it was about Prompt."

"Prompt is across the sea. There you may find folk who know much about the Ancients."

"Oh, and this is for you." Queen Koron presented Max with a set of black armor and a new blue cape to replace his red one. "Now you really look like a hero," she cheered.

Max thanked her and headed back to HQ.

-----

"Isn't it ADORABLE?" squeaked Tao again.

"What are you, little guy?" asked Anri.

"I'm a magical floating jellyfish," Domingo answered intelligently.

"Magical? Do you know any spells?"

"He's sooooooo cute! He's already got a spell on me!"

"Well, I can Freeze things a little bit."

"Oh! Well, I'm mainly a Freeze mage myself, so maybe I could show you how to practice it?"

"Aaaaaaah! Cute AND magical! You're going to be my pet forever!"

"That'd be nice, thank you!"

Tao, Anri and Domingo ran past Max, started blasting spells, and then, remembering they just saw Max, ran back to him and introduced him to Domingo.

Just as they finished, Ken ran in with Luke. Guntz shook the ground as he ran in pace with Ken, leaving Luke behind. Ken told Max about Guntz and had him recruited to join the Shining Force.

Whew! Their small group was certainly growing quickly!

Max asked them to stay in HQ and went off to find Gort and the others, only to find that everyone was already coming back. Max had his work cut out for him.

After informing them about Balbazak's fortress and the ship they would take there, Max gave them a few minutes to prepare and walked outside again to clear his mind for the next battle. Following him was Jogurt, waving his sword around for attention. Max looked at him and suddenly thought to see how good a fighter Jogurt was. They fenced a bit, and then Max gave Jogurt a few pointers on his stance and techniques; it reminded him a bit of Varios and made him smile.

-----

The Shining force arrived at Balbazak's fortress and found that it was already mostly decimated.

"So much for a tough fortress," said Luke.

"But I have a real bad feeling about what's inside," Hans warned.

"Nothing to do but to keep going!" Tao charged into the near-empty fort.

With ease, the Shining Force made their way through whatever remaining defense units were guarding the entrance into Uranbatol.

-----

"Get away, you overgrown mutt!"

Earnest leered at the two-headed hellhound.

"I'm not stopping until I finish Balbazak!"

"Grrrrr! Snarrrrl!"

The hellhound ducked low and clawed at Earnest's chest plate.

"Arrrgghh! I've… got… to get through," he said resiliently. "Eat steel, you mutt."

He lanced through the dog and tossed it aside.

"Now if I can… just find… Balbazak… before I die…"

He turned around suddenly.

"Back off of… It's you!" He looked proudly at Max. "Let's join forces. We can help each other out."

"I'll go ahead… wait! The secret door vanished! But that won't stop me!"

"Charge!"

BAM!

"Charge!"

WHAM!

Earnest had been ramming into a wall and revealed a secret passage.

Before anyone could recommend him to rest a bit, Earnest spoke up.

"I really could use some rest, see you soon." He sat down just across from the gates to Uranbatol's harbor, envisioning his victory over Balbazak.

"Well, he's a real social guy," commented Lowe.

"Hey!" Tao pulled a knight from a dark corner.

"I surrender!" the knight cried. "Rumors have it that you are invincible!"

Khris and Tao whacked him behind the head with their staves.

"I don't trust him."

"Me neither; better safe than sorry."

Lowe sighed. "Are all girls this violent?"

Tao hit Lowe behind the head as well. "Do all Lowe's say stupid things?"

Earnest returned with Gong, who had apparently gone off to heal him before the argument started.

Together, they entered Uranbatol's harbor.

-----

"At last we meet, Max."

In front of a large battleship stood a burly, bald man with a sword to match the size of General Elliott's.

"Soon you and your misfits will trouble us no longer!"

"That is Balbazak, a commander of the Runefaust army. You must destroy him!" spat Nova.

Earnest had already gone on a rampage with the first row of silver knights that dared to impede their way. Max had Hans and Diane pelt enemies behind Earnest as Mae and Pelle joined his side.

Max gleamed the surroundings and noticed a cloud of sea bats flying towards them from the sea-side of the port. Amon and Balbaroy were ordered to bait them to the dock where Vankar and Arthur would hold them off until Tao and Anri along with Domingo could assault with spells.

Luke and Gort followed Max to a group of tanks standing guard to the ship. Luke and Gort fired heat blasts from their new axes, after which Guntz continued to wreck the weakened metal to scrap.

Earnest was getting close to Balbazak, but was taking serious damage from more hellhounds guarding him. Gong followed him and healed his wounds as Earnest beat his way through them.

Max caught up to Earnest, not knowing whether or not he would try to take Balbazak down alone, much less be able to. He watched him take the first strike, knowing that this was Earnest's chance for revenge – a fight he had to respect until Earnest seemed unable to defend himself.

Despite many cuts from diving in recklessly, Earnest was giving Balbazak a fight for his life, trotting to the side and back impressively. Gong continued to heal him, but there was no magic to help exhaustion; Earnest needed to rest his weary body.

Seeing Earnest slow down, Balbazak feinted a swing at Earnest's body and lashed at his legs. Earnest avoided the attack, but lost balance and fell.

Max wasted no time in stepping in. He blocked Balbazak's overhead slash and pivoted the same way he did with Elliott, only Balbazak's corpulent body litigated the damage and he countered, striking Max on the shoulder, denting his new armor.

Max mirrored Balbazak's movement and returned the same blow to him. Balbazak stood his ground, however, and opted to push Max away with his sword.

But Earnest was up and finished off Balbazak with his lance. Balbazak fell. Earnest had finally gotten his revenge.

Everyone had finished up their fights to witness the last few blows and joined up with Max.

-----

"Max, take the ship, but please spare my life!" Balbazak groveled. "Please!"

Earnest was ready to tell him off, but Nova interrupted and accepted the plea.

"Thank you!" said a relieved Balbazak. "Take the ship, go after Darksol!"

The harbor darkened eerily and an ominous voice thundered.

"Balbazak, you betrayed me!"

"No, no, please Darksol! Leave me in peace!"

"You disgust me, Balbazak!"

"Leave you in peace?" Darksol mocked. "I will leave you in pieces!"

"Forgive me!"

"Too late, worm! Receive your punishment for failure!"

Dark lightning zapped Balbazak, shocking even the ground around him. Max shuddered at the way Darksol tolerated his soldiers.

"I am dying, Max…" Balbazak gasped. "You must kill Darksol… free Runefaust…"

"Take the ship, as the fool said. You will not survive the voyage! Ha, ha, ha!"

The sky returned to a normal blue, but the dark, vile aura still fogged the harbor. The Shining Force began their preparations to set sail.

-----

_Thus did the Shining Force free Uranbatol and set sail for a land of legend…_

-----

**Author's note**: Well, school's back and it doesn't seem like I'll be finishing this in time after all. It'll have to be picked up again over Winter Break come this December. Sorry /

Couple things to mention again (as usual, eh?)

Jogurt is completely and utterly useless in battle. Even if you managed to level him up, he reverts back to level 1, but drops a Jogurt Ring for you to equip and thus turn into a Jogurt-look-alike. You keep your stats, mind you, but it's fun to see an army of Jogurts trouncing everything!

To have your troops advance to their next class, they have to be at least level ten before you ask the priest to promote them. But if you think about it, what's the point in that? Why have a priest do it when their levels are a reflection of their own understanding of their power? I thought Max would be an exception, though, as he's the hero and should be formerly knighted to become… well, a hero.

So, this is it for now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
